Beauty From Pain
by KukkiaKipu
Summary: Princess Flora had witnessed everything her father had done to the kingdom of Lynthea, and was allowed to do nothing about it. Who said the knight in shining armour had to be a prince?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I can't be bothered to continue with any of my other stories so I'm starting a new one! Yeah, okay, I know, I'm a moron. On the plus side all my exams end in two weeks so you are going to see a hell of a lot more of me then ;)  
This story will contain a bit general disturbing-ness, so it's like a high T. If most Ts are like 12s on films, then this is a 15. You have me got? Good.

**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear that this is all my own work, I am unfortunately not getting paid and I wish no harm to come to Ignio Staraffi or his army of minions. (Well that was an odd disclaimer…)

**Beauty from Pain**

(Helia's POV)

_It all started on the 4__th__ of September 2007, when my life was turned upside down for good._

_My little sister, Cira, only four years old, was playing out in the street while I was inside helping my mother with the laundry. We heard a lot of commotion coming from the road outside, since Cira wasn't necessarily allowed to be playing out in the road by law, my mother and I ran out to see if she was alright._

_We got outside to see Cira being hauled into a black vehicle by two men in black uniforms, she was screaming at the top of her lungs and the men were carrying on emotionlessly._

"_What are you doing to my baby?" My mother yelled, running up to them in an attempt to pull her away, but they stopped her._

"_Ma'am, it's a violation of rule number 552, you are not to leave your child outside unattended if they are under the age of seven. If this rule is violated then the child is to be taken to work at the palace." One of the men said, adjusting his sunglasses._

"_THAT'S THE MOST RIDICULOUS RULE I'VE EVER HEARD!" My mother exclaimed, pulling Cira away even harder._

"_With all due respect ma'am, we're just following orders."_

"_She's far to young to go all the way to the city on her own, let alone work!"_

"_We have no choice, ma'am." He said. It was clear that he didn't want to take a four year old away from her family, and there was definitely pity in his voice._

"_Can't we compromise?" I asked him. He looked startled._

"_I doubt it, but what do you have in mind son?"_

"_Would I be allowed to come with her to work at the palace with her? That way I can make sure she's okay and the king can gain another servant." I explained. The man looked thoughtful._

"_Helia you're fourteen! You're too young to have a responsibility like this!" My mother told me._

"_Mum! Cira is four, she can't go alone!" I said through my teeth._

"_I think that would be acceptable." The man said finally. I turned back to my mum. She looked torn apart and ready to break down right there and then._

"_Take good care of her. And yourself." She said after a while, "Please be safe! I love you both with all my heart, I hope we see each other again one day," we all knew that there was not much hope in this, the king only let servants go when he felt like it, and that was maybe once a year. At a push. I followed Cira into the back of the car and held her hand tightly. The car started to drive away. I looked back at my mother who was on her knees and staring into space. I looked at Cira; she had never looked so terrified. 'Lynthea isn't what it used to be.' I thought. It really wasn't. The queen had died when I was eight years old, but I remembered what Lynthea was like before then. It was all about nature; thick soft green lands with so many flowers, Lynthea used to be famous for it's flowers. Ever since the queen died, the earth dried out, and all the flowers died. All because the tyrant of a king thought that it was a useless thing to fund. The kingdom lost money and tourism after it became a dry wasteland, so people were really struggling. No one was making much money, and the king raised taxes so he could fund his own selfish lifestyle. No one could afford to leave Lynthea, and no one wanted to stay._

(No POV)

"HELIA! UP!" Helia heard the servant-coordinator, Griselda yell. How he hated her. He had been up late last night helping with the monthly ball, he didn't get to go to sleep until three in the morning.

"Nmm… I'm sorry ma'am," Helia groaned.

"Breakfast is in two minutes. Hurry it up!" Helia widened his eyes and jumped off his bed. Well, more like shelf. He threw on his uniform: black trousers, a white dress shirt, a black waistcoat and a bow tie, he then ran out the door as fast as he could. If you miss breakfast, not only do you get no food until dinner (lunch wasn't funded by the king) but also you don't get to 'fraternise' with any of the other servants, AKA his sister. It was now May 2012. Helia was already 19, and Cira had just turned 9.

"Cira!" Helia said, exasperated when he finally reached their table.

"Helia!" Cira exclaimed and gave him a big hug. Some of the other workers laughed at their usual daily reuniting.

"So. An apple. That's inventive." Helia said as he looked at his plate. It wasn't fresh either; no fruit could grow in Lynthea without the help of chemicals.

"Beggars can't be choosers, stupid." Cira laughed, happily biting into her apple. He laughed back and started to eat his apple.

"BREAKFAST IS OVER. STOP EATING AND LINE UP IN THE GRAND HALL." Griselda yelled into the speakerphone.

"Dammit." Helia cursed. He didn't even have time to finish his apple. Everyone stood up and walked to the main hall.

"The king's quarters… Main bathroom…. Kitchen…" Griselda walked along the line issuing rooms for each person to clean. My sister often got stuck with polishing the main dining hall, while Helia usually waited on the king, since he was one of the older and more 'fit' servants.

"Cira… Let me see… Ball room…" Griselda said, Helia saw Cira roll her eyes. Griselda stopped in front of him and looked through her lists. "Oh, well Helia today we have something different for you. Prince Elliot is coming over to 'get to know' Princess Flora. We need you to accompany them and wait on them. It'll just be you, and I hear the prince is pretty harsh." She explained, "Probably why the king chose him to succeed him." she muttered under her breath. "So anyway, you must wait at the main doors, and of course you know what the princess is like… Don't do anything stupid." She told him before moving on. Of course he knew what the princess was like. No doubt, the most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom, she was almost identical to her late mother, just younger and somehow even prettier. The thing that really bugged him about the princess was how she never said a word, at every stupid announcement and decision her father made she just stood there looking down at the floor, wearing one of her many fabulous gowns. She never had a say in what her father decided, and she wasn't allowed to succeed him herself since she was a woman. No one knew whether she liked what her father had to say or not, and no one knew whether they'd want her has a leader. For all anyone knew, princess Flora could have been trained by her father to be even worse.

Helia walked to the main doors and stood next to them with his back. He averted his gaze to the grand staircase, where princess Flora was taking her time to walk down. She looked as beautiful as ever; she wore a grand pale pink gown, decorated with fabric roses, she had dainty white gloves on her hands and her hair was pulled back into an elegant ponytail. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards Helia. There was anticipation for him, as this would be the first time he'd ever heard her speak.

"What's you're name?" she asked me. Her voice was light and sweet; it wasn't at all what he had been expecting. She sounded sad, bored and tired. Possibly from the ball last night.

"Err… Helia… Your highness." he stuttered. There was something about her that made Helia really nervous.

"So Helia… Tell me… Were you at the ball last night?" she asked him.

"Yes… I was helping out. Your highness."

"Did you happen to see Prince Elliot there?"

"Yes… I saw him talking to some people, and he asked me if there was anything in his teeth just before he was introduced to you. Your highness." I said. She giggled slightly, letting out a small smile. He wished that she had been smiling for longer; he only saw a glimpse of something unimaginably beautiful.

"Do you think he seemed like a good person?" she asked him. Helia panicked. Good? By what standards? By his standards, prince Elliot had been a total arsehole, but what standards did princess Flora have?"

"You were speaking to him for longer than I was, princess. I'm sure he's an excellent leader though." He said, "Your majesty." She looked down.

"I see." She paused, "What do you really think?" she asked again, "Honestly. Don't think about me, what was your first impression of him?" he hesitated.

"He was… He seemed… driven."

"Driven." She repeated quietly, "Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I…"

"I just want you to be honest!"

"He seemed to be a bit of a bastard, your highness." I let out finally, then immediately wanted to take it back. The princess widened her emerald green eyes in shock.

"So it wasn't just me!" she exclaimed. "Everyone kept telling me how nice, charming and handsome he was, but to me he was totally transparent!" she exclaimed, sounding really excited, almost jumping up and down. She stumbled over her 7-inch heels and groaned loudly, kicking them off. "If I never see one of those things again I swear to god, I'll be the happiest person alive!" she laughed. Helia sighed with relief at her relaxed reaction. "So. How did you end up working in the palace anyway?" she asked him.

"Oh. That." he started, "My sister was playing in the street under aged, age four, the guards came to take her away, but I insisted that I joined her, so I could look after her, your highness."

"Really? How old is she now?"

"She's nine." I answered. Flora's expression changed, into that of pain, guilt, sadness, anger and regret. "Are you alright, your highness?"

"I'm good." She replied, "I'm really sorry that happened. At least you still get to see her."

"Thank you, your highness." Helia smiled, just as the main doors opened.

"Hello? Doesn't this freaking place have a door man?" They heard an angry voice yell. Flora's face went back to the stony frown she normally wore.

"Not today it doesn't." Flora said.

"Princess!" Prince Elliot exclaimed, "You're not wearing shoes." He frowned; and then noticed them on the other side of the entrance hall. He turned to me.

"Aren't you going to pick those up?" he said coldly.

"No, that's not his job," Flora said quickly.

"It's fine, your majesty!" Helia defended then picked up her pink heels and placed them neatly in front of her.

"Thank you." She sighed, stepping up into them. "So what are we doing today?

"Well I thought we could go for a walk around the grounds then maybe come back into the palace for a meal, that's not a problem is it?" said Prince Elliot. He was such a cheap skate.

"That's fine," Flora said emotionlessly.

"Well then, let's go!" he said cheerfully, waiting by the door. Helia finally realised that his hands must have been tired from lifting them up slightly, and he was waiting for Helia to open the door.

"Thank you." Flora said as she walked out, the prince gave Helia a glare.

"Stop undressing her with your eyes," he hissed.

"Of course I wasn't-,"

"No talking back!"

"Sorry, your majesty."

"That's better." Prince Elliot took Flora's arm and led her to that path that led around the garden. Since it was the only garden that the kingdom funded, it was really an honour to be allowed to walk through them. Helia hadn't seen a water lily or a rose since he was eight years old. He looked back at the prince and the princess; this was the most awkward he had ever felt.

"So Flora, what do you do in your free time?" Prince Elliot asked her. She sighed deeply.

"I write. Sometimes I sew, or draw, but for the most part, I write. I do love to read too, and I'm always looking at art in the gallery." Flora said simply.

"Well I happen to like art myself." The prince said proudly.

"Really? Who do you like? I do like Hockney's work, but it's a little too much colour for me to take in at one time. I looked at some of Picasso's less popular pieces which were a lot nicer than I had expected them to be, but my favourite artist of all time is Monet."

"Who?" Prince Elliot shook his head, "No I meant that I like to _look _at art, I can't stand doing anything more. I really don't care who painted what, but if it isn't good then I have it removed from my gallery." Flora looked like she had been shot in the stomach.

"But you said you liked art…"

"Yeah. Liked."

"You can't say that you have an interest in art if all you do is look at it!"

"I can say what I want!" he snapped. Flora looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be." He snapped. Helia couldn't believe what he was seeing, all he wanted to do was support Flora; tell her she was right and express his own love for art, although he only took small sneak peaks when he was in the palace gallery, he used to have an abnormal interest in it, for a 10-year old boy. "So I hear your father has an announcement later on today."

"Yes, that's right. He's introducing some new rule." Flora said emotionlessly. 'Fantastic." Thought Helia.

"Do you not know what it is?" Flora shook her head, Prince Elliot burst out laughing. "Of course not, you're a woman." Helia could see Flora getting more and more irritated. "Trust me, it's good, look forward to it."

"I will." Flora said simply.

"Now Flora, would you mind addressing me as 'master'?" Helia looked up. What the hell was he doing?

"What? Why?"

"For the last time, no talking back."

"I'm sorry," said Flora sadly.

"Sorry…" Prince Elliot said with anticipation in his voice.

"I'm sorry master." Flora said through her teeth.

"A little less attitude next time, but good." Prince Elliot yawned, "I'm tired, let's go inside and dine."

"But we've only been walking for-," Flora was cut off by his glare, "I mean, yes master."

"Boy!" It took Helia a while to realise that Prince Elliot was addressing him.

"Yes sir?" Helia responded abruptly.

"Go tell the chef that I would like a large steak, well done, with a glass of champagne, and Flora will have-," he looked her up and down, "A small salad."

"Excuse me?" Flora said, shocked.

"Those hips, they're a little wide." He said calmly.

"But master… That's just the way my body is structured, I can't help-," she was once again cut off by his glare, "Fine." She scorned. Helia nodded and jogged back to the kitchen so that the chef could get a head start on cooking before they sat down in the dining hall.

"Okay, Prince Elliot wants a well done steak with a glass of champagne, and Prince Elliot wants Prince Flora to have a small salad." Helia said to the chef.

"A 'small salad'?" he raised his eyebrows, "But the princess is tiny!"

"Apparently not tiny enough." Helia sat on the counter top and rubbed his temples, "I can't believe that guy! They met yesterday and he's already acting like she's his property."

"My god I know, you should have seen him yesterday at dinner, he kept telling the princess to sit up straight and would glare at her every time she didn't break into hysterics at his jokes. The poor girl." The chef said as he started tenderising the steak. "Do you mind starting on the salad?" Helia shook his head and washed his hands.

"The king is making an announcement later." Helia stated after a while.

"Jesus, what is it this time?"

"Some new rule apparently."

"Great, just what we need."

"Hopefully it's not that bad." Helia said sympathetically.

"Doubt it." The chef threw the steak into the frying pan.

"I'm going to go take the cutlery to the table." Helia said, the chef nodded and waved him off. Helia took the knives and forks from the cutlery drawers, and took the salt and pepper to the table. He then went into the wine cellar and retrieved a bottle of champagne. He put it in a tumbler full of ice just as the prince and princess entered.

"Boy."

"Yes sir?"

"How long will the food be?"

"About five minutes, sir."

"Could you set up the television projector? The king will be making his announcement from his office and it will be broadcast over the TV, I don't want to miss it."

"Of course sir." Helia went back into the kitchen and grabbed the two plates set out on the counter and took them back into the dining hall where they were both seated in front of the blank projection wall. Helia put the salad in front of Flora and the steak in front of Elliot. He grabbed the champagne bottle and filled up Elliot's glass.

"Princess Flora, would you like some?" he asked. Flora shook her head.

"Could I possibly have a glass of iced tea?" she asked. Helia nodded and once again walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her drink, then took the remote for the projector and brought them both in.

"Here you are ma'am."

"Thank you." She said, picking at her salad. Helia pushed the on button on the projector.

"Channel 7." Prince Elliot snapped. Helia pushed '7' on the remote and an image of the king appeared on the wall. He was a tall, thin man with piercing green eyes. He was wearing his usual grand attire and was sitting in his golden office.

"My people," the image said. Helia was standing by the projector, dreading whatever he was going to say. "For the safety of our blessed nation, my beloved family and I have made a big decision." Helia could hear Flora scoff. Flora was his only family, and he barely ever spoke to her. "We have decided it would be best if we brought an old punishment back to Lynthea, make things more traditional around here. So, without further a do I would like the pleasure of telling you that we are bringing back the death penalty." Flora dropped her fork, Elliot was grinning like a fool. "Have a wonderful day, people of Lynthea." Helia turned off the projector. What does this mean? What would be punishable by death?

"Is this really necessary?" Flora asked.

"Isn't it fantastic? There are so many people in this kingdom who would be better off dead."

"I don't think-,"

"Save your useless opinion."

"Yes master." Flora said sadly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**A/N:**_

_Do you like it? Please review! This is like the longest chapter I've ever written._


	2. Chapter 2

Tee hee! Thank you for the positive reviews I love you allllll~  
And NaturePower, thank you for reviewing but the point is that there's a gender prejudice in the in the kingdom of Lynthea, so she's not allowed to stand up for herself.  
So, on with the story! :D

**Beauty From Pain**

(Flora's POV)

_4__th__ of September 2007, Flora, aged 13._

_I was reading 'Pretty Woman' for the third time of that years, when there was a soft knock at my bedroom door, and my maid, Nova, scuttled in._

"_Miss Flora, your father wants you in the court yard."_

"_Which one?" I groaned, putting my book down._

"_The drive way."_

"_What's going on?" I asked as I stood up._

"_There are new arrivals for the servants quarters." She told me._

"_What does my father want me there for? He told me not to say a word to the outlaws."_

"_It's his new system. You are to be there, not to welcome them, but so that they may pay their respects to you." She explained, I snorted. "Miss Flora, that is not very lady like!"_

"_I'm sorry…" I sighed, "But 'pay respects'? We're not dead!"_

"_That's what I said…" I heard her mutter. We reached the driveway, where my father was standing. I had never really ever had a very close relationship with my father, it was always awkward when we were alone._

"_Nova, you may go." My father waved off the maid._

"_Thank you, your highness." She walked away. I stood quietly next to my father. He circled me._

"_Stand up straight. You won't ever have a hope of getting married if you have bad posture."_

"_Yes father." I did as I was told, "Father… Speaking of marriage… Is it true that I have been promised to someone?"_

"_If you must know, there is a Prince not too far away, I think he'll make a suitable ruler of Lynthea."_

"_Why am I not allowed to take over Lynthea?" I asked him, he looked like he was getting more and more irritated._

"_Because you're a girl. Girls can't handle the kind of pressure it takes to rule a kingdom."_

"_But mother-,"_

"_Not one word about your mother young lady!" he snapped, "Now shut up and wait. Stop slumping!" Mother's death had made my father even bitterer than he was before, I shouldn't have mentioned it. A car came rolling around the corner, and stopped right in front of my father and I. The policemen came out and opened the back doors of the car._

"_Out!" The snapped at the passengers. First to come out was a tiny little girl, she looked completely terrified._

"_Oh my goodness how old is she?" I exclaimed._

"_State your age, girl." One of the policemen ordered._

"_F-four…" she stuttered._

"_That's far too young to be arrested! Father?" I pleaded; he just shook his head at me._

"_Not anymore." He turned to the little girl, "On your knees!" he commanded. I heard some commotion from the other side of the car._

"_I said out!" The policemen pulled the second passenger out of the car. My heart stopped. He couldn't have been that much older than I was. He looked tired, and his eyes were swollen and red, he must have been crying a lot. They pulled him around to the front of the car and made him stand next to the little girl. "You too boy, on your knees." They told him firmly. He looked as though his mind was on other things, and didn't seem to hear. "I said on your knees!" one of the policemen pushed him forward, he fell on to his knees and let out a cry of anguish._

"_Introduce yourselves, starting with you, girl." They ordered. The little girl looked at the boy, he nodded at her and gave her a reassuring smile._

"_My name is Cira Knightly. I'm four years old." She said quietly._

"_Now you, boy."_

"_My name is Helia Knightly, and I'm fourteen years old." He said._

"_As you should already know, I am King Deveraux of Lynthea, and this is Princess Flora." I nodded at them. Helia looked like he didn't want to acknowledge me, while his sister couldn't stop staring. I assumed it was because I was ridiculously over dressed for a regular day._

"_You may only address the king as 'your majesty', and you may address the princess as either 'your highness' or 'princess Flora.' You may not call her by her first name, that is punishable by a day of no food." They explained, "Now, we will escort you to the servant's quarters."_

I woke up.

"What… What year is it?" I asked myself, and then checked my clock. It was six am, May 2012. I realised what I had been dreaming about. "I haven't thought about that day in a while…" I muttered to myself, "Six… Oh!" I jumped out of bed and ran out my bedroom door, as usual, Griselda was walking down the hall to wake the servants up. "Miss Griselda!" I called, she jumped.

"Miss Flora, what are you doing up so early?" she asked, slightly startled.

"I was wondering if I could request for someone to wait on me today."

"Of course, whom?"

"Err… Helia," I told her. She took out her clipboard and flicked through the pages.

"Did he do well yesterday?"

"Yes, very well."

"Alright then." She scribbled something out and put her clipboard away. "Now please, go back to sleep Miss." She walked away. I went back into my room and opened the curtains, then got changed into an elegant pink dress, and put on my usual white gloves.

"I wonder what it's like to walk around in a night dress all day. It must be comfy." I said to myself. I got a book of my shelf and started to read. If there was anything I was good at; it was getting lost in a book. Before I knew it- the sun was up and there was a soft knock on my door. I was back in reality, and I realised there was only one page left of my book. "Come in!" I called, it was Helia. I smiled at him, and he gave a weak one back.

"You requested me today, your highness?" he asked.

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"Of course! Of course it's okay. But… Well it's just that you haven't requested anyone before," he said, fiddling with his hands.

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you." I said, putting my book down. "Sit," I patted the end of my bed.

"Are you sure, princess? I don't mind standing." He blushed.

"No, please sit." I said again, he obeyed. "I was just wondering if your sister was doing well, something was bugging me about you yesterday, but I finally realised when I first met you. Five years ago, was it?"

"That's right, I remember. Cira is doing well. Your highness."

"I was thirteen, and my father had just told me that I was promised to someone. Then the car turned up… And I remember being really disturbed by how young your sister was."

"It's hard to forget the day my life was turned upside down." I heard Helia mutter.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm sorry."

"Right…" There was a small awkward silence.

"So. Um, what exactly does waiting on you involve, your highness?" he asked me. I didn't know what to say, I hadn't thought this far.

"Well… You can start by getting my white gloves out of my drawer over there." I said, he looked really confused.

"But… Um, Princess, you're wearing your gloves…" he told me, I looked at my hands.

"Hey! Look at that! Works done!" I exclaimed, "Would you like to go to the gallery? I saw the look you gave Elliot yesterday, when I asked him about art…"

"You did?" he looked embarrassed.

"Would you like to go then?"

"It's not for me to say, your highness."

"Okay." I sighed, "When you're just around me, and no one else is around, don't call me by my title. It irritates the hell out of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry your… You… Err…"

"Just call me Flora." I grinned.

"Okay, Flora." He smiled back at me.

"Well that's a lot more humanising! Now, let's go to the gallery. Okay?"

~TRANSITION SCEEENE~ (No POV)

"Prince Elliot! What a pleasant surprise!" Griselda exclaimed, as she observed him invite himself into the palace, "Are you looking for the princess?"

"Yes, where is she right now?"

"I believe she's in the gallery, would you like me to escort you there?"

"Actually no, escort me to her private quarters, I'll wait for her there."

"Okay, your highness, follow me." Griselda led him to Flora's bedroom door, "Would you like me to inform her of your arrival?"

"No. Let's keep it a surprise."

"As you wish. Have a pleasant day." Griselda left, and Elliot invited himself into Flora's room. He walked over to her desk and shuffled through her possessions, then pulled out the book he was looking for.

"Bingo." He said to himself quietly, fingering the floral fabric cover of Flora's diary. "Honestly. How else am I supposed to get inside your head?" He opened the book and flipped to yesterday's date, "Let's see… What did you think of your day with me…."

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today was a disaster; the only good thing about it was getting Helia to wait on us. I remember when he arrived with his sister; it was the day my dad told me about Elliot. I still can't believe little Cira was only four when she started working in this place. Anyway, Helia was very sweet.  
Prince Elliot is driving me insane. The icing on the cake was when he made me address him as 'master'. I mean Jesus, who does that?  
I really wish I had someone to talk to about things like this; it would be nice if dad actually cared. The only person who I felt that I could talk to was Helia, and of course I couldn't do that. I don't know, diary, there's something really inviting about him. He's also kinda cute I guess…_

_Love from Flora x_

Prince Elliot slammed the book shut. 'Who the hell does that boy think he is?' he thought to himself. 'I'll show him. I think I know the perfect way to hurt him.' He grinned slightly as he eyed the anklet that was lying inside Flora's jewellery box.

~o~o~o~

"So you liked painting before you came here?" Flora asked Helia. He nodded.

"My dad worked as an art teacher and taught me a lot."

"That's incredible! I wish I had something in common with my father, but he wants nothing to do with me, especially since I was born as a girl." Helia didn't respond, and Flora mentally slapped herself in the face. "I'm sorry! I'm going on about my petty little spoilt-girl problems again, aren't I? I'm sure they couldn't compare to your problems." Flora said quickly, Helia just laughed.

"It's true that I've had a tough life, but my problems are my problems, and your problems are yours, and I'm not saying they're small either. I saw how Prince Elliot was treating you the other day, and it hurt that I couldn't stand up for you. It must be difficult for you."

"It's not difficult per say, I don't have an responsibilities, although I would like people to trust me once in while. I have maids, chefs, and my dad even hired someone to massage my feet, just because he could! But… I just feel like this 'thing' that's there, with no purpose. I guess that's how my dad wants me to feel." She sighed deeply; "I guess it's the opposite with you, right?"

"Well, I guess so. As well as duty around the palace, I feel completely responsible for my sister. It kills me that I don't know who could be asking what of her, it really stresses me out." He said, but then decided to change the subject. "So are these actually originals?" Flora realised he meant the pictures and nodded.

"Yes, they are. My father wouldn't allow anything other than the originals, even though he never comes in here himself."

"I remember cleaning in here for the first time a couple of years ago, it took me hours, I got so distracted!" Helia laughed. "You know, I don't think I've spoken this much in ages."

"Well you wouldn't have, as far as I know, you don't get much opportunity to."

"Thank you for being so nice to me; I always wondered what you were really like. I'm glad you turned out to be nice; it makes you that much more beautiful." Helia smiled. Flora blushed a violent shade of red.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Flora stuttered.

"Well of course! You know that you've been called the most beautiful girl in the kingdom, right?"

"No! Where on earth did you hear that?" Flora exclaimed.

"It's hard to miss." Helia shrugged.

"I really don't know how to feel."

"Feel flattered! You're allowed to feel good about yourself, you know." Helia said, but then noticed the door swing open, "Your highness." Flora looked towards the door and saw the last person she wanted to see.

"Prince Elliot? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to your own palace…"

"I just wanted to see how you were." Prince Elliot walked towards Helia, who stepped back slightly. "Boy, could you bring me something expensive to drink? I'm feeling a little faint from the journey."

"Of course, your highness," Helia left the room swiftly, and Elliot turned towards Flora and grabbed her shoulders.

"What the hell were you doing with him?" he hissed, gripping on to her tighter.

"He was waiting on me today! If he wasn't with me then he would have gotten into trouble!" said Flora, desperately. He let go of her.

"Good." He lifted his hand to Flora's cheek, "You know I just want to protect you."

~o~o~o~o~o~

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate hate hate hate hate him. He is the shallowest, most degrading, dreadful, awful, horrible bastard I have ever come across in my whole life. He couldn't care less about me or anyone else._

_As for Helia… He's the only one I want to see right now. I've never known anyone as sweet as him… No one's called me beautiful to my face since my mother died._

_For god's sake, Flora, FORGET IT. You're practically engaged to Elliot, GET OVER IT. Push those other thoughts out of your mind, and stop dreaming. Nothings ever going to be how you want it._

_Love from Flora x_

Flora sighed as she slapped her diary shut and looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting her nightdress. Her jewellery box caught her eye; it was slightly open. She walked over to it and looked through, to check if anything was missing or not.

"Mum's anklet…" she said to herself worriedly. She threw everything out of the box, desperately trying to find it but it was nowhere to be seen. She ran out of her bedroom door and saw Griselda, who was once again walking down the corridor. "You… You haven't seen mum's anklet have you?"

~o~o~o~o~

Review PUHLEEEEEEEEEEEEASLES! ~


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! ~

**Beauty From Pain**

Helia finally got back into his room. Although the rooms there were small, uncomfortable and dull, they were the only privacy any of the workers ever got. He noticed a thick book on the small table next to his bed; it was the updated book of law and sanctions. All the servants were told that they were going to receive one; they were reprinted because there were some rules that were now punishable by death, following the king's announcement. Helia grabbed the book and sat on his shelf-bed. He quickly flicked through the pages, none of the laws or rules had changed but every single one of the sanctions was some how more harsh.

"Calling the royals by their first names… Punishable by a week of no food," Helia sighed. He had always followed the rules and regulations of the palace, but if he had gotten caught talking to Flora like he was earlier that day, he would have gotten into big trouble.

"Stealing a possession worth over £300 from the royals… Punishable by trial, and may result in the death penalty." Helia groaned. This was by far the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. If anyone actually got caught taking their stuff, then the royals would have it back, wouldn't they? The king was very materialistic that way, you did not want to get on his bad side. Suddenly, Griselda came crashing into his room, followed by Flora.

"Griselda! I told you, he couldn't have taken it! He was with me the whole time!" Flora exclaimed from behind her.

"What's going on?" Helia asked, slightly alarmed.

"Helia! On your feet!" Griselda yelled, Helia stood up quickly. He didn't even notice Flora behind her.

"Your highness," he bowed slightly, "Miss Griselda, why are you searching my room?"

"Flora's anklet has gone missing. You were in her room today, you must have taken it!" she searched under his blanket and under his pillow, then in the cupboard. "Where have you hidden it?"

"I haven't taken her anklet! Your highness, I wouldn't!" Helia looked at Flora desperately as Griselda violently searched through his things.

"It's not here." She stated. Helia sighed with relief.

"Like I said; Helia was with me for the whole day, it couldn't have been him." Flora smiled. Griselda pulled out her clipboard and searched through the names.

"I suppose you're right, Miss Flora, that wouldn't make sense," she paused, "But the maid cleaning your room today may have taken it."

"Who was it ma'am?" Helia asked. Griselda adjusted her glasses and peered at the page.

"Cira was cleaning Miss Flora's quarters today." She said.

"You mean…" Flora snatched the clipboard away and looked down the list. It was Helia's little sister. "Helia?" Helia wasn't thinking straight.

"Your highness, Cira wouldn't do a thing like this, trust me."

"Well I hope not. You should know from the new rules what happens when someone steals a possession of the royals, and so should she." Said Griselda, "Let's go find Cira and see if we can get any further." Griselda walked out, followed by Flora.

"May I come too?" Helia asked.

"Of course," replied Flora. They walked down the corridor and down the stairs and reached the maid's quarters. Griselda barged into Cira's room, much like she did with Helia, and started shuffling through her possessions.

"What's going on?" she exclaimed, "Helia!" she ran up to her brother and hugged him. "What's going on?" she asked again.

"You didn't take anything from Flora's room while you were cleaning, did you?" He asked her firmly. She vigorously shook her head.

"Never! Why would you think that?"

"Because you were the only one alone in her room today!" Griselda snapped. Cira only just realised that the princess was standing in the doorway. She quickly curtsied and looked away. Griselda reached until Cira's pillow and pulled out a small rose-gold chain decorated with pink crystal roses and diamonds.

"There it is!" Flora exclaimed happily, snatching it away from Griselda, "I don't know what I would without this thing…"

"You know I'm going to have to report this to the king. It's one of the most extreme cases in the book of Lynthea law." Griselda looked down at Cira.

"Wait… No. Don't do that, she had no reason to take it. It must have gotten here some other way!" Flora said quickly.

"Anklets don't walk, Miss Flora. There is no other way it could have gotten here. I'm sorry, but once I tell the king, her trial will shortly follow."

"What do you mean 'her trial'?" Helia yelled, Griselda looked shocked.

"Helia! Don't address me so informally!" Griselda sighed, then took the whistle from around her neck and blew on it sharply. "GUARDS!" It wasn't long before they all heard thumping footsteps coming down the corridor. "Take this girl to the dungeons until further notice." They nodded and pulled Cira away.

"HELIA!" She screamed.

"Stop! She didn't do it!" Helia yelled, looking at Flora pleadingly.

"Griselda, stop this! I have it back now, besides I don't think she did it!" Flora pulled at Griselda's arm, but she just pulled it away.

"It's in your father's best interest! I have to look up to your father first, prince Elliot second and you third." She chivvied the guards out of the room; "I recommend you go to bed now, Miss Flora. Have a good sleep." She left, leaving Flora and Helia alone in Cira's bedroom. Helia fell on to Cira's bed and held his head in his hands. Flora looked down at the floor.

"Helia… I'm so sorry… It's all my fault! If I had just kept quiet about my stupid-,"

"Flora, it's okay. You didn't know how it would turn out, and everyone knows how much that anklet means to you. Even my sister, which is how I know she didn't do it."

"I honestly don't care whether she did it or not, but she can't be executed. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen… Unfortunately, my power over this kind of thing is little…"

"I understand." He said sadly. Flora slumped next to Helia and stared at the anklet, "It's beautiful, I can understand why you wouldn't want to loose it."

"I inherited all my mother's jewellery after she died but… This piece was always special, because I knew she actually wanted me to have it. She gave it to me on my seventh birthday, and told me to keep it as a reminder of how lucky I am." Said Flora, "Now look at me. I just condemned a nine year old girl to a trial regarding her life!"

"It wasn't you." Said Helia, "Just… Just please try your best to get her out of this mess? I have absolutely no power to do so myself."

"I'll try my very best."

"I really hate to ask anything more of you princess, but could you do me favour?" Helia asked anxiously.

"Of course! This would be the first responsibility I've ever had!"

"Could you go down to the dungeons and see how Cira is doing? Just to calm her down, and let her know that things should turn out okay…"

"I can do that, if I can ask something of you,"

"What would that be?"

"Do you mind if I request for you to wait on me again tomorrow? You're the only one who has been making my time with Prince Elliot bearable…"

"You think?"

"Yeah,"

"Well of course I don't mind, I look forward to it." He said.

"Thank you… And Helia, don't worry about your sister for tonight. I'll go check on her now and tell you what happened tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, okay?" Flora gave Helia a tight hug, startling Helia slightly.

"Oh, err… Thank you, your highness. Good night." He stuttered.

"Bye." Flora and Helia walked out of Cira's room and in opposite directions. She walked down and down the spiral staircases until any sign of the beautiful palace above had completely disappeared. Flora wasn't necessarily ever supposed to be down in the dungeons, and she had always wondered what it was like. Now she knew why her father didn't want her to know. The air was barely breathable and dusty, and the only light was coming from matchsticks that someone would keep relighting. "Cira?" Flora asked gently into the darkness, and the matches stopped being lit.

"Who is that?" Cira asked worriedly.

"It's… Uh… Flora?" Flora grimaced in the darkness.

"Your highness? What are you doing down here?" Cira exclaimed.

"Helia asked me to check on you, but I also wanted to know if you were okay… For the most part…" Flora said nervously, "Are you?" There was a small silence.

"Am…" she began, "Am I going to die?"

"Oh sweetheart…" Flora pushed her way through the iron bars, sat down next to Cia and gave her big hug, "It's okay, and I'm going to get you out of this,"

"I wouldn't steal from you, I swear!"

"I know sweetie, I don't believe it was you," Flora gently stroked her thick dark hair, "I promise you won't die, no matter what the court comes up with, I'll get you out of this. I promise you."

"Do you really mean it?"

"I can honestly tell you that I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will."

"Thank you so much… You're different to how I thought you would be,"

"Everyone keeps telling me that…" Flora muttered, "I have to go now, I'm not supposed to be down here, but don't worry about a thing, and try to get some sleep."

"I'll try. Can you tell Helia that he was right?"

"About what?"

"Nothing; he'll understand."

"Okay, I get it." Flora shrugged, "Good night,"

"Thank you!" Cira called after her as she walked back up the staircase, back to the bright palace. There were still maids running around, closing all the curtains and locking the doors. They weren't allowed to speak to her, but Flora could imagine their words. Something to do with the fact that she had just walked out of the dungeons in her nightdress. She yawned and climbed back up to her room. She looked around at her massive golden bedroom; it seemed a lot bigger and more daunting than it was before. Flora tucked her anklet away safely in her bedside drawer and collapsed on to her bed.

"… Too comfortable." She told herself. She threw her sheets off the bed and lay down on the floor. "What have I done to deserve any better than them?" Flora asked herself, before falling into a deep sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"What time is it…?" Flora groaned as she woke up in her usual dramatic way, "What place of man?... Oh that's right, I'm on the floor." She reached up to her alarm clock to pull it down. It was already nine o'clock, so she quickly got up off the floor and dressed into a another one of her many pink gowns. "I wish I had some other clothes." She said to herself, as she did every morning. Flora stumbled out of her room and sauntered down to the kitchens.

"Oh, princess Flora, good morning." The chef greeted as she sat herself down on one of the chairs that were scattered around the place, "You may wait in the dining room if you like,"

"It's too dark in there…" Flora yawned, "I'd rather eat in here, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, your highness." The chef poured out Flora's usual strawberry and oat cereal and passed her the bowl and a spoon.

"Thank you," she started to eat, "Sho doof yoo naw whafts goingf ofn fodayf?" Flora asked with her mouth full.

"… What?"

"Sorry, do you know what's going on today?" Flora asked again.

"Actually yes, for once. Early this morning, Griselda reported some events from last night to the king. The king appeared to be very excited about this when he ate his breakfast. Apparently someone is going to be tried this afternoon. Already." The chef said sadly, Flora spat out her cereal.

"DAMMIT!" She yelled and stormed out of the room. "Not already…"

~o~o~o~o~

_**A/N:**_

_DAYUM these chapters are getting shorter. I swear to god, this is not intentional. XD so ya, it's 00:48 right now, I'm exhausted, I have two lots of maths homework and German oral to write and a nerd convention on Sunday sooo… I'm not gonna be able to update until Monday, but DON'T YOU FRET. I can update all that week since I HAVE NO EXAMS! WOO! … Until two weeks after that anyway. I promise you, one day, I will boycott the school system… What good it'll do, I do not know…_


	4. Chapter 4

Woo! German over! I did the most freaking terrible job of it, but I'm not dead! That's something to hang on to. I can update all this week, but then not for the next two weeks because of half-term and exam week. Sorry

Also, just as a warning: for those of you who are very emotional, just tense up for this chapter. I'm completely addicted to horror films, I even collect them, so I may have been desensitised to what is 100% WTF disturbing, and what is just a little sad. That's what my friends say anyway. XD

**Beauty From Pain**

Prince Elliot slammed Flora's diary shut for the second time. She had written an entry the night before, after she had spoken to Cira. It had read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I spoke to Cira tonight, at Helia's request. I'm glad that I've made him comfortable enough to ask something of me. I want him to be as comfortable around me as possible. Seeing Cira as she was physically brought me to tears, I haven't spoken to someone… Her age in many years.  
Now I'm going to tell you something, diary, which I've never told anyone before. I only bring it up, because Rose would have been the same age as Cira by now. That's right, I have a little sister. I mean, I used to have a little sister. I rarely think about it, but mother died giving birth to her, so to my father; she was seen as a curse upon the family. My father hid her from the whole kingdom, and as far as they knew I was the only daughter. It kills me that no one remembers or respects her. I loved Rose more than anything in the whole wide world; she was all I cared about, and because father wouldn't speak to her, it was entirely up to me to make her feel wanted. I never saw it coming when father changed the laws, so that six-year olds could be tried and executed. She was put in a private trial, for the murder of my mother._

_I don't remember knowing what to think. I remember walking up to my room, and staying there for weeks. I didn't speak, I didn't shower, I didn't eat, I didn't leave my room. I felt too guilty to do anything. The maids eventually ended having to force feed me, and my dad told me to snap out of it, shower, get dressed, come out of my room and act as if nothing had happened. I wouldn't do it, so we made a compromise. He was to abolish the death penalty._

_I remember going to the execution, I didn't want to, but what kind of sister would I have been if I left her alone to die? Her last words still bring tears to my eyes._

"_I'll see you in heaven, Flora."_

_My father murdered her, in the most structured way possible. Rose lived her last few days in absolute terror, and I don't want any other little girl to have to ever go through anything like that. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. If Cira did die, I can see the impact it would have on Helia. It would ruin him; he would be an empty person. I see my beautiful little sister Rose in Cira, and that's why I'm going to save her, I don't know how, but I have to. For Rose, for Helia, and most of all for Cira._

_Love Flora xox_

Prince Elliot angrily grabbed Flora's diary and carried it out of her room. He stormed down the corridor, and saw her; she was presumably on her way to her father's office.

"Elliot! What are you doing with that?" Flora pointed at the book in his arms. Prince Elliot narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what the hell you're plotting, or what the hell you think you're doing, but it has got to stop." He seethed.

"Have you been reading my diary! Those are my private thoughts and memories! How DARE you!" Flora tried to grab it out of his hands, but he held it away.

"You have ABSOLUTELY NO BUSINESS with the executions, you hear me? I don't care if you had a 'bad past' and I couldn't care less if you see your sister in Cira, but you have to just SIT THERE and ACCEPT IT no matter WHAT." He took Flora's diary and tore out as many pages as possible and scattered them on the ground, then slammed the remainder of the book on the floor. "That's where your 'thoughts' belong." He hissed.

"It was you wasn't it. YOU planted my anklet in Cira's room! How dare you put an innocent little girl in this situation!"

"Good luck trying to prove that." He sneered before walking away, leaving Flora to scramble to the floor and try to gather all the paper and fit it back into it's rightful place. That book was her mother, her sister, her old friends, and her naïve memories of before any of this had happened. Suddenly, a bell rang. It was the five-minute warning bell for the trial. Flora ran back to her bedroom, and put her tattered diary safely in her bedside drawer with her anklet and ran downstairs to the courtroom.

The courtroom was large, gold and grand, in the front centre sat the judge, and on the front left was Cira, looking petrified. On the left they had all those who believed Cira was innocent, which mainly involved 'the help', and on the right was all the royals who believed that Cira was guilty; which included her father and Prince Elliot. Flora winced. Where should she sit? She could see that there was a clearly reserved place for her at the front next to Elliot, or there was plenty of space on the side that she really wanted to sit on. But then again, what would Elliot do to her if she didn't sit on the right side? And would Helia think less of her? Flora could see Elliot glaring at her so she quickly sat down next to him. There was immediately so quiet commotion from the side that supported Cira.

"I knew it," she heard someone mutter, making her look down in shame.

"We will now start with the trial." The judge said. "Codatorta, you may now ask your questions." Codatorta immediately stood up, bowed to the king, then walked up to Cira, who sunk into her seat, she obviously found him intimidating.

"State your name, girl."

"Cira… Knightly…" She stuttered.

"Were you, or were you not registered to clean Princess Flora's quarters on the 18th of May 2012?"

"Yes I was,"

"And did you clean it like you were supposed to?"

"Yes, I did,"

"Did you happen to take anything from the Princess's private quarters?"

"Of course not! I would never steal from the princess!"

"Scratch that from the records please, your honour." He asked. The judge nodded.

"But… Why?" Cira asked quietly.

"Because it is blatantly a lie." Stated Codatorta, "The jury may now make their decision," Codatorta looked towards the people sitting in the stalls. One stood up.

"We find Cira Knightly to be guilty of the charges held against her." He said emotionlessly, and sat back down.

"Cira Knightly is to be executed on the 20th of May." The judge said then stood up, "Lunch time, me thinks…" he muttered before leaving.

"That was it?" Flora said to herself quietly, slightly stunned. It took literally one minute. They weren't giving her a chance; they were just making her execution more ceremonial for the king! Like it was his entertainment. "This is sick! You're all sick!" Flora yelled as she stormed out of the courtroom. Of course, no one really heard her; there was too much talking going on. What was she going to do? How would she save Cira? Would on earth could she possibly do?

~ Helia's POV ~

"Cira! CIRA! It's going to be okay!" Helia yelled after her, as the guards were pulling her away.

"HELIA YOU HAD BETTER HELP!" She yelled, before she disappeared behind the doors. He followed the rest of the servants to get back to work, he had no other choice. He knew where she was being taken: back to the dungeons. He walked up the corridor and back to the music room; the room he was assigned to clean for the day. A small piece of paper face down on the ground caught his eye, and naturally, he picked it up.

_I remember going to the execution, I didn't want to, but what kind of sister would I have been if I left her alone to die? Her last words still bring tears to my eyes._

"_I'll see you in heaven, Flora."_

_My father murdered her, in the most structured way possible. Rose lived her last few days in absolute terror, and I don't want any other little girl to have to ever go through anything like that. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. If Cira did die, I can see the impact it would have on Helia. It would ruin him; he would be an empty person. I see my beautiful little sister Rose in Cira, and that's why I'm going to save her, I don't know how, but I have to. For Rose, for Helia, and most of all for Cira._

_Love Flora xox_

Helia stared at the sheet of paper.

"This must be from Flora's diary… But why has it been torn out?" Helia walked passed the music room and up to Flora's quarters, and knocked gently on the door. "Flora, it's me…" he immediately heard movement on the other side and the door swiftly opened.

"Helia!" she gave him a big hug, "There was nothing I could have done in that trial, it was completely fixed, I'm so sorry…"

"Flora, it's fine, she's not dead yet. I'm sure even Cira knew what the outcome would be." He told her, "I came up here because I found this on the ground, and it had your name on it…" Flora took the small pink sheet over paper from Helia's hands and quickly skimmed over it.

"Did you read it?" Flora asked quickly.

"I…"

"You did."

"… Yes." Flora was quiet for a moment.

"I guess I had better clear things up for you then. Come in," she said blankly. Helia followed her inside and gently shut the door after himself. Flora sat on her couch and patted the space next to her. He sat down and listened to Flora as she began to speak.

"It all happened three years ago-,"

"You mean I was in the palace at the time?" Helia asked, stunned.

"Yes, that's right. But you wouldn't have known about it." She sighed, not knowing how to begin, "It was released that my mother died of a heart attack, but she actually died giving birth to my little sister, Rose."

"Really? I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine." Flora said quickly, "My dad really hated Rose, she was seen as a bad omen, or curse or whatever. I said earlier in that diary entry that it was up to me to make her feel wanted. She wasn't allowed to be fed, so I gave her half of every single one of my meals, she wasn't allowed her own bedroom, so she shared one with me. My father wouldn't touch her as she grew up, so I took care of her from birth. I was so determined for her to survive, but she was executed. Just like that. She was my world. And he just took her from me." Flora said as she stared into space, "Why wasn't it me? Why couldn't we have switched places?" she asked quietly.

"Flora…" Helia pulled her into a tight embrace. "Rose was probably glad that it was her and not you. By the sound of it, you were her keeper, the whole reason she was even alive that long. I never realised how much of a wonderful person you were."

"You mean it?"

"Of course! A fifteen year old bringing up a child with absolutely no support, that's incredible. I can't imagine the pain you must have felt."

"My father is dreadful person. I can't let the same thing happen to you. I won't." Flora looked Helia directly in the eyes, "If she dies, I die."

"Flora…" Helia began, but the door suddenly swung open.

"Helia! You're supposed to be in the music room! 25% extra hours tomorrow!" Griselda exclaimed. Flora saw Helia roll his eyes.

"I called him up, he was helping me to decide which shoes to wear tomorrow." Flora smiled.

"Okay, fine. Just go back to the music room. Now."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Later that night, Flora walked down to the dungeons. It was already one in the morning, but she couldn't sleep without knowing how Cira was holding up. Once she got down there, she heard voices.

"Do you really think Flora can do it?" A small voice asked, Cira's presumably.

"I believe she's going to do her best to try, but nothing's for certain. I would hate to get your hopes up." Said a male voice, Helia's.

"The king is horrible! He's the one who deserves to be executed, not me!"

"Cira, don't say that too loudly! … But that would be the day,"

"I miss mum… And dad…" Cira said sadly, "I can't believe I'll never get to see them again…"

"Cira, don't talk like that! We're going to get out of here, you hear me? We're going to find our parents and leave Lynthea forever."

"Solid plan." Cira muttered.

Flora decided to leave them alone, this was the only time they were certain that they could speak to each other. It was at that very moment that it hit Flora, it was a possibility that her mind had been avoiding for the past few hours as she was wondering what to do. But there was one thing Flora was now certain of:

It was either Cira, or her father.

There were only two people who could get away with killing the king.

Flora was one of them.

_**A/N:**_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one should be up tomorrow, either that or the day after. x_


	5. Chapter 5

Just wanted to quickly mention that 'Beauty From Pain' is actually a song by Superchick- it's really pretty, but kind of sad but yeah… I recommend you give it a listen ^^ I made it the title because of the lyrics '_after all this has passed, I still will remain. After I've cried my last, they'll be beauty from pain…' _The lyrics reminded me of Flora in this story, so that's the title explanation…

Also thank you for the reviews! (KEEP 'EM COMING HINT HINT)

**Beauty From Pain**

(Flash back)

"_Now today Flora, I'm going to tell you how to kill your enemies." Young, seven year-old Flora stepped back in fear._

"_R… Really?" Flora stuttered. Her mother burst out laughing._

"_I'm just kidding sweetheart!" she ruffled Flora's hair, "But I just need to warn you about some berries in the garden, which you cannot eat no matter what. Okay?" Flora nodded, and her mother gently took her hand in hers and led her into the corner of the gardens, the gardens were huge and it was a bit of a struggle for the queen to walk over, as she was several months pregnant. Flora had to stop her from slipping over a couple of times. They both crouched in front of a bush with pretty pink flowers and juicy looking purple berries._

"_Mum, they smell delicious! Are you sure you have the right berries?" Flora asked, very confused._

"_They have and enticing scent to attract the predators away from the flowers, and if the predator eats the berry, then it immediately dies. The juice inside is lethal for every single creature on this planet, especially us. It could kill you in a second."_

"_What's it called?"_

"_It was named 'Baca Venena', which literally translates into English as 'Berry poisonous,' because it's 'berry' poisonous, get it?" Her mother her mother burst out into hysterics, Flora raised her eyebrows, not completely understanding the joke. Her mother cleared her throat and stood up, she took Flora's hand again, "I'll put it in my book for you, so you can always know what it looks like,"_

(End of flashback)

Flora purposefully walked back into her bedroom and grabbed a hand-made leather-bound book of off her bookshelf. This was her mother's flower book, and the Baca Venena was the last entry she made. The queen had wanted to publish the book to share her knowledge of nature with the nation, but she never got to. There was no point in the book being published despite her death, as all the plants in the public zone of Lynthea died out shortly afterwards. It was like the plants had gone with the Queen. She flipped to the last page and looked at the picture of the flower, nodded to herself and immediately walked out again. She went out into the garden through the kitchen, grabbing a jar and some rubber gloves, and a flashlight on her way out.

She walked quickly to the corner of the garden, putting on the rubber gloves and tucking the torch in her pocket as she went. It was only two in the morning, and she needed to get back to bed as soon as possible, before she got caught. She had absolutely no clue which direction she was heading in, and ended up walking into a cage.

"OW!" She exclaimed, but then immediately covered her mouth, and paused for a moment. "No movement? Okay, good!" she whispered to herself. 'Wait… A cage? In the middle of the gardens? Where am I?' she thought. Flora gave in and took her torch out of the pocket of her nightdress. She didn't want to use it because light would be easily noticed in the darkness. She switched it on, and saw that she was still in the gardens, but in a part of them that she had never been before, but she could still see where she had come from, and wasn't far from the bush of Baca Venena. How come she had never noticed this enormous cage before? She shone her torch inside the cage and stepped back in horror. It was full of birds!

"… What the…?" she said quietly. She had woken them all up because of the disturbance, they were violently flapping their wings, but they still weren't making a sound. "I'll let you out. When I can." She said quietly, and then walked back to the Baca Venena bush. Seeing those birds had actually made Flora think about what impact it would make on her if she actually went through with it and killed her father.

For starters, she would have to destroy the will. The will left absolutely nothing to her, everything was left to Prince Elliot. The only mention she had was that she was to stay in the palace with Elliot, as his kind of accessory. That wouldn't be a problem; it was no secret where her father kept his will. It was kept in a glass box with a golden structure, inside her father's office. His office was guarded 24/7 by his private guards, but like that mattered, her father rarely left his office, not even to sleep.

Once that had been destroyed, what next? The whole kingdom would be in her hands, and there was a lot of cleaning up to do. Where on earth would she start?

She carefully picked several berries with her gloves and dropped them in the jar, and screwed the lid tightly shut. She quickly walked back to the kitchen and fixed a cup of tea for her father. She crushed the berries into the tea, and added more milk to it, so it was less purple.

"Princess Flora? What are you doing up so late?" One of the guards asked her once she arrived at her father's office.

"I need to speak to my father, is he in there?" she asked innocently. The guard nodded.

"Yes, he's working late. Is that tea for him?"

"Yes, and it's getting cold, if you don't mind," Flora smiled, the guard stood aside and smiled back.

"In you go then," Flora walked inside to see her father sitting at his large, grand, gold desk. Flora eyed the glass box containing a large envelope, his will.

"Good evening father, I mean, good morning." Flora said quietly. The king looked up.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I thought you might like some milk tea."

"Yes." He said, his manners weren't as good as he expected Flora's to be. Flora put the mug in front of him, he looked at it suspiciously, making Flora's heart beat rise. "It needs to cool."

"Can I sit down?"

"If you must." Flora sat down on the opposite side of the desk.

"What are you writing?"

"Ideas."

"For what?"

"New laws."

"Why?"

"People don't order themselves, Flora."

"I don't remember mother having any trouble arranging everyone. Why can't you just admit that her system worked better?" Flora watched as the pen snapped in the king's hand, splattering ink all over his hand and paper.

"I told you to never mention her again, Flora." He hissed, "Look what you made me do!"

"You've got to stop denying her existence."

"You can't tell me what to do!" he exclaimed, completely shocked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Flora muttered.

"What happened to your manners young lady?"

"What happened to YOUR humanity?"

"Flora, I swear to god, if you don't stop talking to me like that, I'll throw you out on the streets." He hissed again.

"Okay father." She replied, "Are you going to drink your tea or what?"

"Yes, thank you," the king picked up his mug and took a big whiff, "It smells good. I guess there are some things you can do right." He took a big gulp of the tea, much to Flora's anticipation. "W… What's in-n th-this te-a?" he asked almost immediately after. He tried to stand, but just couldn't manage it. With his last ounce of strength he managed to wipe his papers off the table and collapse over it. His eyes became dull and lifeless and had lost that piercing green, which Flora had inherited. His mouth was slightly parted, and saliva was dripping out.

"Goodbye daddy." She said quietly. What kind of person would she be if she didn't feel a little sad? She was all alone now. Her mother, her sister and her father were now gone. Flora slowly stood up and walked around his desk. She quietly lifted the lid of the glass box and took out the will, then shredded it as fast as she could.

"Goodnight." She left the room and closed the door quietly behind her. His office was well soundproofed, so the guards were clueless as to what had actually happened.

"Off to bed now, Princess?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Have pleasant dreams,"

"Oh I do hope so," Flora giggled back.

Once Flora arrived back in her bedroom she took out her mother's anklet and put it on.

"I need you with me tonight." She whispered, "Have I really done the right thing?"

~o~o~o~o~o~ _The next morning:_

Flora woke up to loud bells ringing throughout the palace.

"The death bells," she said to herself quietly. There was loud commotion of people running up and down the halls.

"THE KING IS DEAD!" They were yelling.

_**A/N:**_

_Ach, I apologise for the short chapter, but I didn't know what else I could add. :/_

_The next chapter should be longer, and maybe up tomorrow. More reviews please! I FEED OFF THEIR ENERGY._


	6. Chapter 6

This is going to be quite a quick chapter, but it's in preparation for everything that's going to happen next. The king may be dead, but it's not over yet!

**Beauty From Pain**

"Princess Flora! Are you in there? We have some terrible news!" Flora heard someone call from outside the door.

"Shoot." She said to herself quietly. She hadn't actually thought about how she should react. Maybe she should go for subtly surprised, but enriched with sadness. She knew that she would not actually cry, so she knew that she would just have to be in a stunned silence "Come in, what is it?" Flora called from her bed. Her regular maid, Nova, scurried in. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't stop fidgeting.

"I really hate to be the messenger, your highness, but… Last night, your father suffered a heart attack. He's dead." She said quietly, obviously looking away from Flora's face. The Baca Venena simply killed an individual by stopping his or her heart; Flora used that option because no one would have to get the blame. Not her, not anyone else.

"Oh dear…" was all Flora managed to say.

"I am so sorry," Nova said shyly.

"Has Prince Elliot been called?"

"He arrived about fifteen minutes ago, and he's preparing for his speech. Since he is officially our king and everything… I'll leave you alone for a moment, your highness."

"Alright." Flora said as the maid left. She could imagine the grin Prince Elliot was wearing at that moment. She couldn't wait to wipe it off his face when he realised that her 'father' had 'shredded' his will. She sat on the edge of her bed and stretched. She realised she was still wearing her mother's anklet. Flora smiled slightly, twisting her ankle around in the sunlight to watch it sparkle and shine.

"Did you ever approve of Elliot, I wonder?" she asked, then sighed, "I guess I'll never know." Flora stood up and walked to her wardrobe, choosing one of her grandest pink ball gowns. It was the one she had worn to the last monthly ball, pale pink with deep pink fabric roses. It had a full skirt, which swept the floor as she walked. She put on her traditional white gloves, but not before putting her hair up in a high ponytail.

The bell rang again, which meant that it was time for Prince Elliot's speech. Flora grabbed the Lynthea book of law and walked out of her room. She joined the crowd gathering in the ballroom, where she could clearly see Prince Elliot standing smugly in the centre of the stage. Even Cira had been taken out of the dungeons to listen to the speech, although she was being guarded. Flora could see Helia, his gaze jumping between Prince Elliot and his sister. Flora wondered if he had put two and two together and figured out that she had something to do with her father's death, and if he did, did he think any less of her? She kept to the back of the crowd, as she didn't want to push past anyone. Prince Elliot cleared his throat and the room became silent.

"My people," he began, smiling, "Well, as of today, you are my people." He laughed a little, but everyone else remained very silent, "I just wanted to reassure you that I will be upholding King Devereux's honour, keeping and respecting all of his laws. All plans will remain the same, and you may continue as usual. Until the memorial service of course." Prince Elliot explained. Flora could see Cira's face fall, "You may all get back to work. Remember, the execution of Cira Knightly is to take place in the gardens at twelve on the dot. Do not be late." Everyone reluctantly started to shuffle out of the room, Flora was a bit caught up with her anger, and hadn't quite realised that everyone was leaving. She quickly grabbed the whistle in the pocket of the guard next to her and blew on it as hard as she could.

"EXCUSE ME!" She yelled, everyone stopped in absolute shock, no one in the room other than Cira, Helia, Prince Elliot and a few of the maids had ever heard her speak before. Flora pushed her way through and walked up on to the stage. "Prince Elliot, can you tell me what entitles you to the kingdom?"

"Well of course I can! The king's will, you were there at the signing ceremony, or have you really gotten that thick?" he laughed, "It even says that in the book your holding!"

"Okay, lets see…" Flora made it look like she was flipping through, even though her thumb was planted on the correct page, "'The royal will is to be respected after the death of the king, if there is no will, the responsibility of the kingdom will immediately fall to the King's oldest child,'" Flora quoted. "So, Prince Elliot, where is the will?" Flora asked.

"What are you talking about?" Prince Elliot snapped. "Everyone knows where the will is kept!"

"Did you bother checking it was still there before you made that wonderful speech?" Flora asked with a sly grin on her face. Prince Elliot stayed quiet for a moment, sorting things out in his head, and then adding Flora's face into the equation.

"If the king died last night… When I wasn't here… And you were…" he stayed quiet for another moment, "YOU DESTROYED IT, DIDN'T YOU? YOU RUINED ME!" He shoved Flora to the ground, making her fall on her butt.

"Ow!" Flora stood back up and brushed herself off, "I did nothing. It was YOU who ruined you." She hissed.

"You won't get away with this!"

"GUARDS!" Flora yelled, two came running up on stage. "Kick him out of Lynthea, I don't want to EVER see his UGLY MUG around here EVER AGAIN." The guards obeyed and dragged Elliot out of the ballroom.

"I'll be back!" he yelled. Flora just giggled.

"Oh clichés…" she said quietly. She realised that everyone inside the ballroom was staring at her. "Oh… Hi…" she said to the crowd. Flora noticed that Cira was still being constrained by the guards, and mentally slapped herself in the face. "So, basically, because the will… Mysteriously… Shredded itself… I now happen to be the Queen of Lynthea. And for my first… Uh… Thing that is uh… Different… Guards, I want you to release Cira. All charges against her have of this moment been dropped, and FYI, it was Prince Elliot who stole my anklet."

"Your highness, are you sure?" one of the guards asked.

"But of course!" the guards let go of Cira who hesitantly walked towards the stage. She shakily took the steps and approached Flora.

"Thank you…." She said quietly, "THANK YOU!" Cira threw her arms around Flora, who did the same. "I can't believe I'm safe! How did you do it?"

"Don't worry about that." Flora said quickly, "Go find Helia, I have some other stuff to say,"

"Okay," Cira nodded, and skipped off the stage to find her brother.

"Now, my first order is that I want you to completely erase the speech Elliot just made out of your mind. Erase it all. ESPECIALLY his stupid face. Is it gone?" there was some murmuring from the crowd and a couple of people nodded, "Good. There are going to be some changes in Lynthea. It's going to take a while, but I want to start with: you."

"Us?" someone asked from the crowd.

"Yes, you." Flora smiled, "There's over one hundred of you here, and only about a twelfth of you are here voluntarily. To those of you who want to leave, who want to go back to your families; go now."

"You mean… We can just go? If we want? And stay if we still want a job?" the same person asked.

"Yeah, sure. The only reason you may want to stay is because wages will rise to double the minimum wage, and will continue to rise, but I'm afraid that's all the kingdom can afford at the moment." There was a small silence until one of the men at the back raised their hand.

"I'm sorry Princess Flora, but I haven't seen my wife in five years, may I please go?"

"Do!" she replied. The man scurried out of the room as fast as he could, and it wasn't long before he was followed by three quarters of the entire room, some of the guards removed their helmets, through their spears on the ground and left, and even Griselda dropped her clipboard and skipped out of the room. A quarter of the room was left, and this included Helia and Cira. "Why are you two still here? Don't you want to see your parents?" Flora asked as she jumped off the stage and walked up to the two of them.

"Well of course we do but… I don't know about Cira, but I'd rather stay. It's like I'm in a whole new world, I've never seen this side of you before! I… I want to say I helped rebuild Lynthea, if you'll let me…"

"That would be fantastic!" Flora beamed, "What about you, Cira?"

"I can't even remember my mother, there are some patches of her that I remember well, but for the most part, she's just this… Empty shell in my memory, filled with all the things that Helia has told me about her."

"Do you want to meet her?"

"Well of course I do! But… I want to stay here too. Maybe once Lynthea is back to the way it was, our parents will come to the city, and see us here." Cira said hopefully. Flora smiled slightly, Cira really reminded her of Rose, and it was uncanny.

"So what do you two want to do around the castle then? I don't feel that I need any 'servants' anymore. "

"Wow… I don't know, what do you suggest?" Helia asked.

"As long as I never have to go into the dungeons ever again, I'm fine with anything." Cira shuddered.

"Well… For starters, I want you to come into the gardens with me, there's something I almost forgot to do…" said Flora, "In fact, I want everyone to come out into the gardens with me!" she called. Everyone shrugged and followed Flora into the gardens; they walked right to the end of the garden and turned left, where they all saw the enormous cage full of birds. "Do any of you know why my dad would have wanted to cage up these birds?" Flora asked, everyone shook their heads, "Well I guess we'll never know." She muttered.

Flora grabbed the door of the cage and tried to pull it open, it wasn't working. Flora frowned slightly when she saw that a padlock was holding it together. She pulled one of her pink 7-inch heels off her foot, making her slightly lop-sided. Without warning, the heel of Flora's shoe came crashing down on the padlock, making it snap off.

"Hey! These shoes are useful for something! Maybe I should keep them after all…" Flora giggled, "Now, STAND BACK!" Flora threw the cage door open and all of the white birds fluttered out, much to the delight of everyone observing.

"They're so beautiful!" Cira exclaimed. Flora just smiled in awe as the birds fluttered into the sunlight.

'This,' she thought, 'will represent a new Lynthea.'

_**A/N:**_

_So, what's going to happen to Lynthea?_

_Will Flora and Helia fall in love?_

_Will Flora be reunited with some old friends?_

_And what will Prince Elliot do?_

_STAY TUNED. I mean… STAY… READING… Yeah, I don't think that made sense._


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, hello. On with the story. And as for the questions to do with the rest of the Winx: yes, yes and yes! And no, there isn't going to be any magic in this story.

**Beauty From Pain**

_Meanwhile, in Solaria…_

"LET THE ANNUAL CONFERENCE OF PRINCESSES COMMENCE!" Princess Stella of Solaria yelled in front of her four friends. They stared at her blankly.

"Okay, first of all, the last time we did this was a week ago. Annually is per year." Stella's pink haired friend, Princess Tecna of Zenith stated, from the stool of Stella's dressing table.

"And it's barely a conference, we're just hanging out, aren't we? Damn, if this is a conference then I'm unprepared… Wait, who holds in conference in their bedroom anyway?" asked Princess Musa of Melody.

"It's not a conference sweetie, Stella's just being far too ceremonial again," Princess Bloom of Sparx laughed.

"Well can we do something other than staring at Stella then?" Asked Princess Layla of Tides.

"Are your eyes hurting from my radiance?" Stella asked, flipping her golden locks over her shoulder.

"No, they're hurting from your ugly face." Layla smirked; they all burst out laughing, apart from Stella, who threw a pillow at Layla.

"PURE JEALOUSY." Stella frowned, "I'm calling it a conference because I feel like, as princesses, we're not aware of what's happening in the world." A few of the girls nodded and murmured in agreement.

"I'm aware." Said Tecna, everyone averted their eyes to her.

"You ARE?" Musa asked. Tecna nodded.

"Aren't you? You're going to be running your nations one day, you have to know about politics else your countries will go down in flames!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Well miss know-it-all, share your wisdom." Said Stella.

"Well let me see…" Tecna pondered, tapping her chin, "Aha! You'll NEVER guess what's been going down in Lynthea," she grinned.

"You mean that waste land?" asked Bloom.

"What do you mean that waste land? It used to be beautiful, up until the queen died. Princess Flora even used to be in our group. Don't you guys remember? She was the one with the casting vote when we were deciding what to name ourselves." Layla said, shocked that no one else remembered.

"Oh yeah! We were about eight, and Stella got SO upset when we didn't choose her name," Musa laughed. Stella pouted.

"Oh come ON! The Stella-Bella sunshine troop is WAY better than just plain old 'Winx,'" Stella scowled.

"That is not true." Bloom snickered, "Anyway, I think I remember Flora… Brunette, green eyes, liked pink and flowers…"

"That's right!" Layla beamed. "So what's been going down in Lynthea then, Tec?"

"Well now that you girls are actually listening to me again, I will tell you." Then took a slight pause.

"Get on with it!" Stella said impatiently.

"King Devereux is dead!" said Tecna. The girls stared at her.

"Oh…" Was all Musa could say. Bloom looked down, Layla looked up, Tecna fidgeted with the hem of her dress.

"Okay, I'm going to be the one to say it." Stella said, breaking the silence, "It's for the best of Lynthea that he's gone.

"I second that," Musa agreed.

"Totally." Said Layla.

"What about Flora? She has no family left, right? What ever happened to her anyway?" Bloom asked.

"Well, according to my sources. Flora's husband to be, Prince Elliot-,"

"EW. I met Elliot at the my dad's birthday party a couple of weeks ago, he was SUCH an arsehole. He kept flirting with me, right in front of Brandon!" Stella scowled.

"Hey that happened to me too! On the same day… What a freaking enormous tool!" Musa fumed.

"As I was saying, Prince Elliot was supposed to take over, but the king's will, which entitled him to the country, was mysteriously destroyed. So Flora is now the queen of Lynthea. I also heard that she totally burned him in front of the crowd and banished him from Lynthea!" Tecna explained.

"When did all this happen?" asked Bloom.

"This morning."

"This morning?"

"SHE'S THE FREAKING QUEEN OF LYNTHEA?" Stella exclaimed. "I thought I was going to be the first when I married Brandon!"

"Your father told you that you're not allowed to be queen until you become 30, AKA not until you're mature enough." Musa smirked.

"Well how mature is Flora then?"

"How should we know? It's been a long time since any of us have seen her." Said Layla. Stella held her chin thoughtfully, and then a sly grin grew on her face.

"Oh Stella, what are you thinking?" Bloom giggled.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Ahaha, but seriously, what?" Tecna asked.

"How about the Winx go on an undercover mission?" said Stella.

_Back in Lynthea…_

Everyone had gone back inside, apart from Flora, who was still walking around the garden. She was trying to take in everything that had happened that morning.

"How on earth am I going to fix an entire nation? I'm not a freaking politician… I don't even know if this place HAS politicians." Flora groaned, "I need help," Flora spun round when she heard some rustling in the bushes behind her. "The wind." She said to herself and carried on walking, but then she felt the strong force of five people pushing her to the ground.

"AMBUSH!" One yelled.

"Stella, why did we have to jump on her again?"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WHAT'S GOING ON?" Flora exclaimed, "WOULD YOU MIND GETTING OFF ME? I DON'T THINK I CAN BREATHE!"

"Whoops, sorry about that." They apologised and got off her.

"See Stella? I told you it was a bad idea."

"Oh shut up Tecna."

"Who are you? And why are you wearing combat outfits and army make-up? Is this a really bad attempt at an invasion or something?" Flora asked, as one of the girls helped her up.

"Stella here demanded that we spend hours getting ready. I don't think even she understands why."

"Wait… Stella? Princess Stella? Princess Stella of Solaria?" Flora asked.

"The one and only!" Stella posed.

"And you must be…" Flora looked around at the rest of the girls, "Christ I haven't seen you girls since I was a kid!"

"You mean you remember us?"

"It's hard not to remember the Winx Club!... And there hasn't really been that much to remember. Come to think of it, hanging out with your girls is one of the only fond memories I have…" Flora blushed slightly.

"Aww! Girl, we have SO much catching up to do! You are an honorary member of the Winx Club of course! You won't be full fledged again until we've fully caught up, due to your absence," Layla hugged Flora tightly, "I really missed you, I was always so curious about where you had disappeared to…"

"I missed you so much too…" said Flora. Just then, Helia came into the gardens.

"Flora, are you okay? I heard someone yell 'ambush'… Wait, where did you girls come from?" Helia seemed a bit bemused.

"Hey Flora, who's the cutie?" Stella jabbed Flora sharply on her waist, Flora lightly stomped on Stella's foot.

"This is Helia, he used to be a servant in the palace but I abolished that system this morning. Now, uh… well I haven't actually decided on a position for him yet."

"How about king?" Musa asked loudly, the girls burst out laughing, Helia raised his eyebrows and Flora blushed.

"Girls! Shh!" Flora said through her teeth, "Anyway, Helia, this is Stella, Musa, Layla, Tecna and Bloom."

"Oh, you're all princesses, aren't you? Would you like something to drink, or-," he was cut off by Flora.

"That's not your job anymore, you've got to get used to that,"

"I still can't believe it," he laughed, "But do you girls want anything to drink?" Flora rolled her eyes.

"I think we're okay," Layla laughed. Helia nodded.

"Wait, what are you girls doing here anyway? And why are you in military get up?"

"Did you not hear me yell ambush?" Stella asked.

"Okay okay, I'll leave you girls to it. I need to get back to Cira anyway." Helia waved everyone off and jogged back into the palace. As soon as he was out of the picture, all the girls turned to Flora with a sly smile on their faces.

"What?" asked Flora when she noticed they were staring.

"You like him, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The cute boy who was just here. You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkeeee him, don't you?" Stella cooed.

"Well… He's nice but… I don't…" Flora struggled to speak actual sentences. Did she like Helia? She had been comparing him to Prince Elliot the entire time, and with that sense she definitely liked him. Every time Flora got to know something more about Helia, it just made her like him better.

"Oh Flora… What are you pondering?" Musa smiled.

"No! It's just… I…"

"It's okay Flora. WE'LL help you get him." Bloom grinned.

"I didn't even say I…"

"MISSION UNLOCKED!" Yelled Stella, "HOOK UP FLORA WITH CUTE SERVANT BOY!" Flora quickly put her hand over Stella's mouth.

"Not too loud!" Flora said through her teeth. The rest of the girls burst out laughing.

"My god Flora, you can't half keep a secret!" Tecna giggled.

"What do you mean?" asked Flora.

"We've been here for about five minutes, and we already know who you like!"

"I DO NOT LIKE-," Flora stopped when she realised the rest of the girls were giving her a 'don't bother hiding it' look, "Okay, fine, maybe. But…"

"Flora, don't even bother with the 'I can't date him because of my status' thing, you're a freaking QUEEN now, you can do what you like!"

"Oh yeah I can can't I…" Flora said quietly, it was true that she had been completely oblivious to this for the past couple of hours, "I guess it's still a lot to take in!"

"Anyway, before operation 'hook Flora up with cute servant boy', we've got to get on with 'operation catch-up'!" Stella said as she grabbed Flora's arm and dragged her into the palace, "Now's the time when you start dragging me because I have no idea where I'm going!"

~o~o~o~

"So you're telling us you haven't been allowed out of the castle walls since you were eight years old? And THAT'S why we haven't seen you since then?" Bloom summarised. Flora nodded from her bed.

"Yep, that's pretty much it."

"Wow… Why couldn't we come here?" Musa asked.

"Well, my dad didn't really want me to have friends. He said that they'd steal my focus. I would understand that, if he actually gave me something to focus on… Which he didn't."

"DAMN that guy was a bastard!" Stella exclaimed.

"STELLA!" Layla said through gritted teeth, "Be a little more sensitive about it, he was the last of her family,"

"Well, actually…" Flora began, "Okay, I really need to get something off my chest. I thought it would be a secret I could take to the grave with me, but I don't think I'll be able to keep it for long without breaking down completely."

"WOO! A secret! Tell. NOW." Stella said, as she got comfortable next to Flora.

"You're not going to like it, and you're not going to like me for it. But please, don't think any less of me for it, and don't tell anyone."

"Of course not," Layla smiled.

"I killed my father." Flora said as quickly and as quietly as she could, if you weren't listening then you could have missed it. Everyone looked at Flora, a little terrified.

"You're not going to… Kill… Us are you? Bloom said, breaking the silence.

"Why on earth would I do that? I only killed him because if I didn't, the execution would go ahead and Helia's little sister Cira would be dead by now!"

"OH MY GOD!" Layla exclaimed, letting out an enormous sigh of relief, "For a moment there I thought you meant you killed him because you were power-hungry and wanted to be queen! Not because you needed to save someone else!"

"So you don't think less of me?"

"Of course not! It takes a really strong person to go through something like that, besides, it was for the good of the nation." Musa smiled reassuringly, "But maybe you shouldn't mention this to anyone else, you wouldn't be arrested, but… I don't know. Murder isn't a good look for anyone."

"I feel disgusting. I'm a disgusting person." Flora cried as she buried her head in her pillow.

"Flora, stop that right now!" Stella rubbed her back comfortingly, "You are going to make a great queen, and everyone is going to love you. You're going to be the saviour of Lynthea, and you're also going to be drop dead gorgeous when I'm finished with you!"

"Leave it to Stella to change the subject from murder to make-overs…" Tecna sighed.

"Who can blame me?" Stella grinned, gabbing a hairbrush off of Flora's dressing table and started to style Flora's hair up.

"Now, on to operation 'HFUWCSB'!"

"And now she's abbreviated it." Musa muttered. Flora just laughed.

"It's amazing how much you guys haven't changed!"

_**A/N:**_

_So, old friends huh?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Beauty From Pain**

Princess Musa crept into the dark corridor of the Palace of Lynthea and snuck espionage-style down the hall and into the kitchen, where she saw the a light was on. She peered in to see Helia standing by the sink, drying up the plates and cutlery from dinner. His little sister was obviously already in bed; Flora was kind enough to offer the two of them the spare bedrooms, which were only previously used for the most prestigious of guests. Musa crept away slightly so that Helia wouldn't hear her, and spoke into Tecna's watch that was sitting on her wrist.

"Found him." She whispered. There was some commotion on the other line.

"_I still think you should have sent me! You know that I'm the best at getting information!" _she heard Stella say.

"_We needed someone who wouldn't be so blunt." _Said Layla.

"_Girls, I kept saying that you didn't need to do this!" _the soft voice of Flora spoke.

"_And we told you to shut up because we know what's best!" _Stella snapped back.

"Hurry!" Musa said through gritted teeth, "What do you want me to do?"

"_Go and talk to him, get to knnooooooow him, and by knnooooooow I mean try and find out what he thinks of Flora." _Said Bloom.

"_Leave the communicator on, so we can listen in." _Said Tecna, "_Now go!"_

Musa nodded to herself and quietly walked into the kitchen, where Helia was half way through the drying up. He noticed her and gave her a bemused expression.

"Princess Musa? What are you doing down here?" he asked as he put down a plate.

"I was going to get some tea… For Flora." Musa said quickly.

"Oh, I can do that." He said, putting the dishcloth aside and getting out Flora's usual pink and floral mug.

"Why are you always so willing to help her?" Musa asked slyly.

"I guess its habit. I preferred helping her to the rest of the royals, because she was always grateful. Everyone else just expected it, so took they took the help for granted, but Flora always had this 'I'm not worthy' face when I brought her anything. It always made me smile."

"When did you first hear her speak? She was barely ever allowed to talk from what I've heard." Said Musa. '_I need a freaking pen.' _She thought.

"It was only a couple of days ago when I first heard her say actual words." Helia said, getting a strawberry and vanilla tea bag from the cupboard, "When I got back to the servants quarters, I told all my friends that she was a lot nicer than I thought she would be, but none of them actually believed me. They thought she was having training to be just like him."

"Wow." Said Musa. What else should she ask him? "Errm… OH. What about Prince Elliot. I BET you didn't like him."

"What a tool." Helia laughed, "He didn't want me to speak to her, or even look at her."

"Well well! What were you doing looking at her?" Musa said slyly.

"Is it not allowed?"

"I wasn't saying that!"

"But anyway, Prince Elliot was dreadful. I knew I'd hate him, ever since I saw him dancing with Flora at the ball. He was giving her such a daunting look, like he was about to eat her." Helia clenched his fists, as he was pouring the boiling water into the mug.

"Why are you so protective of her?" Musa asked.

"Because I…" Helia stopped, "Could you take the tea up to Flora? I've got to finish washing up."

"Wait! You didn't answer my question!"

"Hurry else the tea will get cold." He turned back to the washing up. Musa took the tea and left the room, still irritated by not having her question answered. Once she got back to Flora's bedroom she thrusted the tea in Flora's face.

"Uh, thanks." Flora said, taking it in her hands, then quickly putting it down on the floor when she realised it was piping hot.

"No problem." Said Musa, hey, wears Tecna? Weren't you listening in?"

"Tecna went to get batteries for her watch. We only heard half of the conversation." Stella fumed.

"Hey girls, I found some more in Flora's office!" Tecna came back into the room and the noise of static filled their ears.

"OH MY GOD TURN IT OFF BEFORE I DIE!" Bloom yelled, Musa fumbled about with the watch and took out the batteries since she couldn't find the off switch. Everyone sighed when the noise finally stopped.

"DAMN they have some powerful technology in Zenith!" Bloom exclaimed.

"It's supposed to be a good thing." Tecna muttered.

"Moving on!" Stella exclaimed, "Musa, what did Helia say after you asked him what he thought of Elliot?"

"Oh. Let me think," Musa put a finger on her chin as the rest of the girls climbed on Flora's bed and listened with anticipation.

"He said prince Elliot was a tool."

"What's a tool?" asked Stella.

"It's a phrase which is most commonly used in Lynthea, you would call someone a tool if they were rowdy, loud, impolite, and un-caring." Tecna explained.

"You know everything." Flora said quietly.

"Well I guess that sums Elliot up quite well."

"What else did he say?"

"Something along the lines of knowing that he hated Elliot from the beginning, and not liking the way he looked at Flora."

"Musa, you do realise that this happened two minutes ago?" said Layla.

"Sorry, my memory capacity is full of song lyrics." Musa started to think again, "Oh yeah! I asked him why he was so protective of you, Flo, and he literally couldn't have gotten me out of the room faster!" she laughed. Stella beamed.

"Sounds like somebodies' hiding something!" she cooed, nudging Flora harshly in the arm.

"I really don't understand why you girls are so excited about this! It's just me and my stupid little daydreams," Flora blushed.

"Aw Flora!" Stella hugged her; "Your privacy is our business now! There's no escaping it,"

"Stella, stop that. You'll scare the poor girl." Said Musa.

"So what do we do next in operation HFUWCSB?" Layla asked. Stella paused.

"I don't know. This is a tough case." She said, tapping her chin, "Hey, I know! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL HIM."

"Gee Stella! That's the most freaking original plan I've ever heard of!" Musa exclaimed.

"How about giving Stella's completely CRAZY and UNTHINKABLE plan a go, eh Flora?" Bloom asked.

"You mean there is no super sneaky plan. The whole plan was to just find out if Helia had any romantic feelings towards me, then push me into his arms." Said Flora.

"Pretty much, it would be creepy if we had anything else to do with it." Tecna explained.

"I'm sorry girls, but I can't do it." Flora sighed sadly, "It's always been a rule that the guy tells the girl, not the other way around."

"Flora, you are the FREAKING QUEEN. You can do what you want! You MAKE the rules!" Stella exclaimed.

"Well yeah, but…"

"But nothing! You have no excuse, so just tell him how you feel!"

"I don't know what I feel! He's really nice, sweet, kind and charming, but I don't know what I'm feeling." Said Flora, holding one of her pillows tightly to her chest.

"Okay, plan B." Stella whipped out her phone and started texting.

"You mean you had a back up plan?" Bloom asked, Musa snatched Stella's phone out of her hands once she was done texting.

"'Message to Brandon: Help! Emergency in the palace of Lynthea! Bring the boys! And bring pizza if you can. - Stella-kins xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox,'" Musa quoted.

"Stella, we just had dinner." Layla raised her eyebrows.

"Like a fruit salad is enough food for anyone!" Stella flapped her wrist in Layla's direction.

"So plan B was to just invite to boys over." Said Tecna.

"Pretty much."

"And what happens when they arrive?" asked Layla. Stella jumped up and stood before everyone; she loved to have the full attention of everyone.

"Okay, so, plan B is to get Helia to befriend the boys! Then THEY can find out whether Helia likes Flora or not. And maybe, they go on a date without Flora having to do anything at all!" Stella exclaimed.

"How many people have you randomly invited into my house?" Flora asked, a little irritated by Stella's inability to ask permission first.

"Let's see… Well there's Nabu, Layla's fiancé, Sky, Bloom's boyfriend, Timmy, Tecna's boyfriend, Riven, Musa's so-called boyfriend," Stella couldn't continue because Musa tackled her to the ground.

"What have I told you about talking about Riven like that!" Musa yelled in her face, Stella raised her hands defensively and gave Musa a sweet smile.

"I was just saying, darling, that you can do better! Darling…"

"Calling me 'darling' won't change anything!" Musa yelled again, Layla intervened and pulled Musa away.

"We'll save the war for later, besides I don't think Flora wants Stella's blood on her bed sheets." Layla said, a little too casually, "You were saying, Stell?"

"And my honey-bear, Brandon!" Stella continued as if what just occurred didn't actually happen.

"So that's… another five?" Flora asked, counting up in her head.

"Yes."

"Right." Flora said, 'that's fine I guess, but let's move into the lounge. I don't want five random guys in my bedroom."

"Fair enough." They shrugged. They started to move downstairs, but not before Stella grabbed all the pillows and sheets in sight. Everyone stared at her.

"Setting up camp." She explained.

"Like that explains anything."

~o~o~o~

"STELLA!" Someone yelled. There was a loud banging on the castle doors.

"That'll be them!" Stella giggled as she pranced off the sofa and twirled towards the main doors, "Well come on then!" The rest of the girls shrugged and followed her to the main entrance hall. Flora unlocked the doors and the boys fell in. They all started to scratch their heads as they looked around the clean, well-kept palace.

"Stella, I thought you were at war with Lynthea or something." Brandon sighed, putting his hand on his forehead.

"The only war going on is my war with my stomach acid! Now GIMME THAT PIZZA!" Stella grabbed the boxes off Sky, who always seemed to end up carrying everything, "Oh, follow us into the lounge boys,"

"Okay." The boys obeyed, still having no clue what was going on. They didn't know who the random brunette was, they didn't know why they were in the Palace of Lynthea and they were wondering why they hadn't been stopped entering by the guards. They didn't even know where the guards were.

When they got into the lounge the girls all returned to the large sofa and crawled under the sheets. This was how they were before, but the difference now was that they had pizza.

"I'm a little OCD girls, please don't get pizza sauce on the sheets!" Flora pleaded.

"A bith lateth thor thath. Thorry." Musa said with her mouth full.

"Already?" Flora complained.

"Wait just a moment girls, what's going on?" Timmy asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were here!" Stella laughed, "This is princess Flora, well, Queen Flora now."

"Hey that's right! I knew I recognised you from somewhere, you always stood by your father in the Lynthea announcements, apart from that one about the death penalty." Said Nabu.

"I wasn't in that one because he promised me he wouldn't do it." Flora said quietly.

"Wow, I always thought you were the kind of princess who was at every single one of your fathers meetings, so you could carry on and lead the nation in the exact way he did. Everyone thought Lynthea was completely doomed." Said Sky.

"So I've heard. Apparently I'm not the best with first impressions." Flora replied.

"Really Sky? When I watched the announcements I saw Flora flinch at every single word her father was saying, like it was a bullet from a BB gun." Said Riven.

"Well it certainly felt like that!" Flora laughed.

"What's your emergency anyway?" Brandon asked.

"OPERATION HFUWCSB!" Stella exclaimed, making the boys flinch.

"Stella, I never get tired of your schemes," Brandon laughed, "Whatever HFUWCSB stands for…"

_**A/N:**_

_Review please! 3 xox_


	9. Chapter 9

Well it's been raining Corgis here in the UK! ;) MERRY JUBILEE EVERYBODY! May the Queen personally visit you and let you touch… Her dog… And her tardis.

I hope everyone had a good day, we were having a barbeque in the sun, but because God hates England, it started raining half way through. Yep.

Anyway, on I go with the story! (Thanky danky for all the positive feedback!)

**Beauty From Pain**

There was a soft knock at Helia's bedroom door. It was 2.00am, and Helia wondered who could possibly still be awake. He got up off his bed and opened the door, revealing Flora, looking sheepish and still fully clothed.

"Hi Flora, why are you still awake?" he asked.

"Well long story short, the girls invited their boyfriends over, and now we're having some sort of party," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. Helia sighed.

"It's not a bunch of cocky princes, is it?"

"Oh no!" Flora shook her head, "Well, Nabu and Sky are, but their not cocky by any means. Brandon's a squire, and Timmy and Riven both have wealthy backgrounds, but aren't from a line of nobility."

"Why are you having a party at two in the morning anyway?" Helia raised an eyebrow.

"BECAUSE WE CAN!" Stella shoved Flora out of the doorframe and revealed herself.

"Okay, okay! I'll come. I hope you don't mind that I'm in my pyjamas though," he said. Flora and Stella looked Helia up and down; he was wearing tartan pyjama bottoms and a tight-fitting grey tee.

"Well someone's no stranger to the gym…" Stella said, discreetly elbowing Flora.

"Well technically, he is, he's never been allowed out of the castle. I guess working 24/7, day in, day out takes a toll on one's body," Flora said, putting a finger on her chin. Their conversation was just quiet enough so Helia couldn't hear them.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Stop loitering and let's go!" Stella grabbed his arm and yanked him out of his room.

~o~o~o~

"So who's this then?" Nabu smiled as Stella, Helia and Flora entered.

"Seriously Nabu, we were literally just talking about this." Musa sighed.

"Oh, right." He said quickly.

"Hi… I'm Helia… And I'm also kind of confused…" Helia scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm Nabu, that's Riven, Sky, Timmy and Brandon," Nabu said as he pointed around the room.

"It's nice to meet you all." Helia greeted.

"So we're basically going to be occupying this palace from now on, along with the girls." Brandon laughed.

"Wait, when did you decide this?" Flora asked.

"Musa and Bloom did, when you were upstairs."

"Why?"

"Because you're the highest power in this palace, meaning…. ALL DAY PARTY!" Brandon jumped off the sofa and started to dance.

"Honey, there's no music. You look a bit stupid." Said Stella. Musa jumped up.

"I can take care of that!" Musa reached into her handbag and took out a CD case, then ran up to the CD player and put one on. "LET'S DANCE!" she yelled. They all got up and started dancing around like maniacs, Helia and Flora looked at each other.

"Do you hang out with these guys often?" he laughed.

"I've never met them before," Flora giggled. She walked over to the stereo and turned off the music. "I don't think this is too wise this early in the morning, how about a film or something?"

"You're the queen." They shrugged.

"Okay, the films are over there." Said Flora, as she pointed over to a cabinet, "I'm just going to go and get changed out of this gown," she waved everyone off and walked back to her room. She took her nightdress out of her wardrobe and lay it on her sheet-less bed as she stepped out of her pink ball-gown. "Well this is a lot to take in," she smiled to herself. She was happy that the girls had accepted her as one of their own best friends again in a matter of minutes; she hadn't had friends like that in a very long time. She pulled her nightdress over her head and removed her hairpins and gloves. "I hope things can stay this way forever."

There was a small light out on her balcony, which confused her, because she knew that she never left one there. Flora slid open her balcony doors and went over to investigate.

"Hello?" she asked, when she realised the light was a torch, sitting on the edge of her balcony, "Is anyone there?"

"Forgive me princess," she heard a male voice from behind her say quickly, but she then blacked out completely.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Flora slowly opened her eyes to see dark surroundings. How long had she been out? Where was she now? How far from home? How would she get home? None of these questions would be answered if she just stayed still in the dark. She tried to move her hands, but they were tied behind her back. She soon realised that she was tied to a chair, presumably in the middle of a room.

"HELP!" she yelled. No reply. It wasn't like she was expecting one anyway. The door swung open, revealing a bright square of light, making her flinch from the contrast of the pitch-black room, "Who are you?" she seethed.

"Do you really have to ask? I told you I would get you back."

"ARESEHOLE!" She yelled, immediately realising whom it was. Prince Elliot switched the light on to reveal his disgusting self.

"Well well well, we meet again." He said, smiling slightly.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME GO!" Flora yelled. Prince Elliot just laughed and leant down so his face was inches away from hers.

"Princess, I don't think you're in a place to order me around, especially since I could have you dead at the click of my fingers," he sneered. Flora laughed.

"You obviously kidnapped me, so that you could marry me and take over Lynthea, that's not going to happen if I'm dead," said Flora, "If you're trying to frighten me, then try again." Prince Elliot frowned.

"They say death is much harder on the living than the dead, I'm sure you've been through enough of that already… Your mother…. Your father…. Your sister…" Prince Elliot said. Flora's eyes widened.

"What do you know about my sister!" she yelled.

"It's no secret that I've read your diary, it's a good thing you're good at pouring your heart out, else my knowledge of her would be incomplete."

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore." Flora seethed.

"Like I was saying, death is much harder on the living than on the dead. I hear you've made some friends."

"Where are you going with this?" Flora asked.

"All I'm saying is that it would be as easy to kill them as it would be to kill you in your situation, right now." He laughed, "What are you going to do about that, princess?"

"There's not very much I can do…" Flora said quietly, "What would it take for you to spare them?"

"Are you ready to start discussing marriage plans?" he asked, with a sly smile on his face. Flora sighed.

"Do I have a choice?" she said through her teeth.

~o~o~o~

_**A/N:**_

_Ach! Super sorry for the short chapter guys :/_

_Please review! Xox_

_PS I'm loving the new book-cover-image thing, it gives the archive more life! Don't you think?_


	10. Chapter 10

Final chapter! Kind of forgot to mention that… Whoopsie! I know the last chapter was only posted earlier today, but I've been doing nothing but typing all day. This is what you can call procrastination. (I have SO MANY FREAKING EXAMS.)

Hokay, so I was doing some thinking. And I have yet another story idea. Yep. As for my other stories… Bare in mind, I started those like a year or so ago, and I don't really know where they're going. So until I have more inspiration for them, they're going to have to wait.

**Beauty From Pain**

Flora had been changing out of her gown for hours. Or so everyone wanted to believe. They realised that something must have happened, which was unfortunate because everything had just gotten good.

"Guys… I don't think Flora's changing…" Stella said quietly. They all nodded in agreement

"You're not going to like this… But I just got a planet-wide news update…" Tecna said sadly, "It says that five minutes ago, Prince Elliot and Queen Flora got re-engaged…"

"THAT BITCH." Stella exclaimed, Brandon put his hands on her shoulders.

"Honey, I don't think it was her choice. You told us how much she hates him." He said.

"So what you're trying to say is that…. THAT BASTARD!" Stella exclaimed.

"I can't believe this… I should have gone with her! That's my job or whatever, right? I'm such an idiot…" Helia seethed, everyone in the room could feel his tension growing.

"Come on man, it's not your fault." Sky put a comforting hand on Helia's back, Helia swiftly brushed it off.

"She's done a lot for me. The least I could have done was stop her from getting kidnapped!"

"Oh my… They're not wasting any time with the ceremony, it starts in five hours!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Okay, first of all, Tec, that's not helping. And second of all, there is SO much planning required for a royal wedding, you must have gotten the date wrong." Musa fumed. Tecna shook her head.

"No, I'm not wrong. It has been quoted that Prince Elliot said that they would be inviting close friends and family only."

"But Flora has no family left, and her friends are here!" Bloom exclaimed.

"We can't waste anymore time! We've got to get moving! TO-…" Stella paused, "Which nation is Prince Elliot prince of?"

"Vallisto." Tecna stated.

"Oh, so he IS an actual prince, I thought there was some major conspiracy behind that for a moment," said Stella, "Anyway, TO VALLISTO!"

~o~o~o~o~o~

"How are you getting on, my sweet?" Prince Elliot swung the door open to where Flora was getting her corset tightened by a group of maids.

"Get OUT!" Flora screamed.

"That's no way to speak to your fiancé, you should be more caring. Like you are for art, flowers, poetry, literature and the stupid boy and his sister…" Prince Elliot muttered, Flora pulled herself away from the maids and ran up to Elliot, delivering a swift slap in the face.

"Helia is FIVE TIMES the guy that you'll EVER be, and DON'T YOU EVER FORGET IT!" She yelled.

"I wouldn't do anything like that in your situation!"

"You told me to marry you, not to be nice to you!"

"I don't get what you see in that boy anyway. What does he have that I don't have?" he asked.

"Humanity, morality…. Mortality… Kindness… a functioning heart… You know, everything that a basic being should possess."

"Like it matters anyway." He laughed slightly, "he should be making his way here, and at least I can rub this in his face."

"Gosh, aren't you just the charmer? Keep talking and your appeal will fall into minus numbers!"

"When I'm king I'll make you wear a permanent gag…" he hissed in her face, then turned to the door, slamming it behind him. Flora sighed and turned to the maids, who were staring at her.

"Is it true that you love another?" one asked her. Flora nodded slightly.

"I think so, I mean, I really do like him,"

"We were told that you and Prince Elliot were desperately in love."

"That couldn't be further from the truth. He's an arrogant arsehole who needs to be hit in the face. With a chainsaw."

"So what's this other guy like?" they asked, motioning for her to sit back down. Flora smiled slightly as she took her seat.

"He's amazing." Flora said, dazedly, "He's quite simply the most driven, incredible guy I've ever met. He always caught my eye when he was working around the castle, but I never actually got to speak to him up until a few days ago. He'd do anything for the people he loves, I just kind of wish that one of those people was me…"

"You mean he doesn't love you back?"

"No. Well, I don't know. He's so… I don't know, I just… He's just so closed,"

"Closed?"

"It's hard to tell what he's thinking, it's probably pointless looking into it."

"Why don't you? Why are you marrying Elliot?"

"Because he made me! He told me that if I didn't, then he would kill my friends… And Helia…" the maids were quiet for a second, then one of them clasped her hands in front of her face and radiated a warm smiled.

"It's a real life fairy tale!" she exclaimed, "Listen, you queeny, flowery, pink queeny queen. You're going to get out of this. Helia is going to ride in on his majestic white steed, he's going to whisk you away and marry you before Elliot can get his grubby hands all over that ring!"

"If only it were that simple!" Flora laughed. "There's nothing I can do now. I'm not allowed to walk from one room to another without Elliot's permission. Is this what my life is going to be like forever?"

"NO! Did you not just hear what I just said?" The same maid exclaimed.

"If only…" Flora said, but her voice trailed off. The maids continued to get her ready for her 'big day'.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Helia and the others were walking through one of the many alleyways of Vallisto, kicking empty beer cans and empty liquor bottles out of their way.

"So this place looks nice." Said Layla.

"I have no freaking idea where we're going." Said Riven.

"Guys, just focus. We have three hours until the ceremony, and we have to stop it, at all costs." Helia said, from the front of the group.

"Focus on what? I just said that I didn't know where we're going."

"You never needed to; Tecna has her GPS, and that is why we're following her." Timmy stated.

"We're not too far now, just about half way through." Tecna said automatically, just like satellite navigation.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up." Riven scowled.

Inside, Helia was still feeling a little sceptical. '_Did Flora really want to marry that monster?'_ he asked himself. '_That's exactly what I'll ask her. And if that was her plan all along, then fine. As long as she's happy.'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_The princesses quarters," Griselda said to Helia as she walked down the line. He nodded and left immediately. Young Helia had never seen the princess before, but he had heard things from other servants. He had heard that she was always writing in her diary, or 'plotting her evil plans'. And when she wasn't doing that, she would apparently be reading. Helia knocked on the door and it quickly opened, revealing Flora standing there with a blank expression on her face._

"_I'm here for…" Helia started, but Flora just nodded and walked back to her desk, where she continued to write in her diary. Helia shrugged and started to sweep in the far corner of the room, and worked his way around until he was on the other side._

_He leant down next to her chest of drawers to pick up the dust in his dustpan, when carvings in the white wood caught his eye. It was one of the biggest tally charts he had ever seen, all over the chest of drawers, and had presumably not been finished. At the very top it read 'One mark per day'. What was she waiting for? Helia finished picking up the dust and turned around to see that Princess Flora was staring at him. Was she angry with him for looking at her things? Those markings._

"_I-I'm so sorry your highness," Helia bowed quickly, Flora quickly looked away, "I-I'm finished with my duties now, I'll be taking my leave." Flora nodded again, not looking back._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'_I understand now.' _Helia though to himself, '_She was waiting for happiness, and for freedom. She almost had it, but Prince Elliot had to crush her again. I promise you Flora, I will rescue you.'_

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Your highness, the ceremony is ready and everyone is waiting for your entrance." One of the maids said from the other side of the door. She had been given her final hour free alone, and had just spent it sitting on a chair and staring into space.

"Already…" Flora said quietly, and then slowly stood up. She checked her appearance in the mirror. "Not too bad," she said as she twirled around in the mirror. Although the corset she was being made to wear was crushing her organs, the white gown was beautiful. It wasn't something that she would choose herself personally, but the delicate lace gown fit her in all the right places. Her hair was in an elegant bun, decorated with white flowers. "Goodbye." She said to her reflection. She felt like she was about to walk to her own impending doom, to her own funeral. It wasn't very different though; this ceremony would suck that much life out of her. She picked up the pink rose bouquet and slowly walked towards the door. "I'm coming." She opened the door swiftly, and the maids beamed at her appearance.

"Don't you like beautiful, your highness!"

"So elegant!"

"I think I should give myself a pat on the back!" said the maid who styled her hair, "Remember Flora. That love interest of yours is going to rescue you, and be so enchanted by your beauty that he'll want to grasp you in his arms and kiss you until your lips are numb!"

"You remind me so much of the princess of Solaria!" Flora giggled, "That's exactly the kind of thing she would have said, if she were here…" The maid put a hand on her heart.

"I hope you get your dreams Flora," she said calmly, "Now we've got to go, else we'll all get into trouble."

~o~o~o~o~o~

"We're here!" exclaimed Tecna.

"And just in time, too," said Bloom, checking her watch.

"Let's go!" Stella said, "Helia! You go first!" she pushed Helia ahead of her and gave the others a thumb up.

"Okay." Helia sighed.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"You look beautiful Flora." Prince Elliot told her, clasping her hands at the end of the aisle.

"Just shut up and let's get this over with." Flora said through her teeth, so no one else in the grand hall could hear her.

"Have either of you written vows?" asked the priest. Elliot shook his head.

"No amount of words could express my love for you," He said as he stroked her cheek, Flora wiped his hand away.

"No, because it wasn't in my contract." Flora said blankly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, what contract? What a joker you are! What fun this partnership shall be!" Prince Elliot wiped an imaginary tear form his eye.

"Just stop it. You don't love me, you never will. Let's just get this stupid formality over and done with." Flora fumed. Prince Elliot turned to the priest.

"As the queen says, on with the ceremony." He muttered.

"Are there any people in this room who object to the-," the double doors at the end of the aisle flew open, cutting the priest off.

"I OBJECT!"

"Helia, you went in at the wrong time! That guy hadn't finished speaking!" Stella hit him on the arm.

"My apologies for not wanting to waste anymore time!" Helia exclaimed, and then turned to Flora. "Do you really want to marry this guy? Honestly, do you?" he asked her. "Because… If you did… Then I don't know what I would do…"

"Helia…" Flora smiled, "I never wanted to marry him. You should know that better than anyone."

"Ignore these people, they weren't even invited!" Prince Elliot exclaimed, the priest shook his head.

"I'm sorry your highness, but I can't go on with the ceremony. At least half of these people are high nobility, and the queen herself just said that she objected to the whole thing." Prince Elliot gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe this." He said, walking up to Helia, "I can't believe I'm doing this," he said again, pulling a knife out of his trouser pocket, "But it's everything you deserve!" he ran up to Helia with full speed with his knife aimed at the ready, Helia dodged easily. The prince turned back around, looking even more irritated.

"Everything I deserve? Try almost having my little sister killed! What about putting Flora through mental torture! What about what YOU deserve?"

"I deserve everything I've been waiting for!" Elliot exclaimed, he thrusted the knife at Helia, but he pushed it away.

"And what about what Flora's been waiting for? Can't you just give her a break? All the emotional turmoil that could have been cut in half if it wasn't for you. You disgust me, you really do. Putting the most graceful girl on this planet through this. I'm surprised she hasn't turned her back on the world." Prince Elliot pushed harder, gritting his teeth, but Helia pushed back on his arm even harder.

"Elliot just stop! Please!" Flora exclaimed, running from the alter. "Leave him alone! He's done nothing to you!"

"NOTHING?" Prince Elliot stopped trying to stab Helia and turned to Flora. "It's completely obvious. This boy ruined absolutely everything, my plans, and my future."

"And how did I do that?" Helia asked.

"You ruined my future with Flora! If you weren't around, then we would already be married! It's so easy to see, I knew from the beginning. Flora is so obviously head over heels for you." There was a moment of silence. Helia slowly turned his head to Flora, as did Elliot. The audience who they had forgotten about had been stunned into a silence for a while now, and the rest of the girls and the guys were standing with their mouths open. Musa stepped forward.

"That's the one thing he is right about," Musa said, breaking the silence.

"Musa!" Flora exclaimed.

"What?" she replied.

"Flora?" Helia asked, "Since… Since when?"

"Helia, just don't worry about it. It's fine, I know it would never work out, I was just kidding myself, and you were the first guy who ever treated me like an actual person, so I guess that's a tough one to get over and-," Flora was completely cut off when she felt Helia's cool lips down on hers. He folded his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter. Flora put her hands on Helia's shoulder and gripped on his tee. He eventually pulled away and smiled back at her bemused expression.

"I've only heard you say that to me in my dreams…" he blushed.

"You mean… You feel the same way?" Flora asked, still not being able to show any sign of happiness.

"Yes, I really do." He smiled, "You were always such an intriguing person to me, and when I finally got to know you, it confirmed the feeling I had. And now all I want to do is protect you," he pulled her in tighter.

"I'm so happy…" Flora breathed.

"That's all I ever wanted you to be," he said back.

"ARREST PRINCE ELLIOT!" Stella yelled, startling Helia and Flora and making everyone else stare at her.

"Stella, you can't order the guards of Vallisto on the Prince of Vallisto." Tecna put her hand on her head.

"I'm not that stupid." Stella said. There was some thumping in the palace halls and ten of the Hench guards from the palace of Solaria stormed in.

"When on earth did you call these guys in?" Layla exclaimed.

"It was my back up plan to my other back up plan." Stella shrugged.

"On what grounds can you do this!" Prince Elliot exclaimed, as the guards restrained him by the arms.

"You almost had a girl under the age of ten killed! I can arrest the hell out of you for that if I see it's necessary!" said Stella. Everyone turned to Tecna.

"She's right, she can." Tecna stated. The guards dragged Prince Elliot out of the grand hall. He had nothing to say, so just made some distressed noises as they pulled him away. When the doors slammed shut, Flora and the girls cheered. The audience stood up and walked casually out of the room.

"Well that was a bit of a waste of time." Some people muttered as they left.

"You look beautiful Flora," Helia smiled, still not letting go of her, "You always do…"

"Hey, do you want to help me rebuild Lynthea?" Flora asked with a smile on her face.

"I would be honoured, your highness." He drew Flora closer to share another kiss.

**THE END**

_**A/N:**_

_Well. That's that. I really enjoyed writing this, and I can only hope you enjoyed reading it! My next story is going to be very different, and it should be started in the next couple of days or so, I'm just going to give my poor fingertips a little break!_

_As a little teaser, it's called 'You shouldn't have trusted me,' and it's yet another Flora x Helia, and it was inspired by Flora's hair in comparison to Darcy's hair, and also… You know what, I'll just save it until it's up. Yup. Hair. Look out for it!_

_Again, I really hope you enjoyed reading (even though after about three and a bit years I'm still not the best at this ^^) and please review for the last time!_

_Miku xox_


End file.
